Wish
by Starlilly
Summary: Be careful what you wish for... If only Tai had taken that to heart before he accidentally made a wish in front of a vindictive, sarcastic pixie that ended up erasing the larger portion of his past. Problems ahead? Oh, yeah. You can count on it.
1. Gone Awry

AN- Yep, I am alive. Sorry about the long wait. I just wanted to make sure I had this whole thing plotted out before I started so I wouldn't get half way through and realize I forgot something crucial. And my computer broke (damn it!) so I was with out internet for what felt like an ETERNITY. I hope you like the story!

Disclaimer- I do not own Digimon nor Disney (don't ask). So don't sue me!

_**Gone Awry**_

"Are you serious?"

Tai stared down at his cell phone where nine text messages appeared, all in varying degrees of apology, but all with the same meaning.

They weren't coming.

After letting out a string of some well chosen words, Tai started pacing his room, pulling his hand through his hair in frustration every few steps. He stopped suddenly when the girl sitting at a chair near his desk cleared her throat.

"I don't mean to interrupt your angry rampage, but you really shouldn't do that to your hair. It's already wild enough..." Sora trailed off meekly as Tai glared at her.

"My hair isn't the problem now," Tai pointed out angrily, but stopped when he caught sight of himself in the mirror. He flattened his hair, somewhat, making it go back to its original shape. Sighing heavily, he walked over and sat down hard on his bed.

"I shouldn't snap at you. Sorry. You are the only one that bothered to show up," he apologized in a low voice that still sounded sulky, looking out his window to avoid meeting her gaze.

Sora looked at the floor, choosing her next words carefully. "We are still people, Tai. Just because we are digidestined doesn't mean we don't have other things in our lives."

"I know that!" Tai said indignantly. "I have a life too. I have school and soccer and other fun things I could be doing, but I'm here. I understand some things come first, and this is a job that can't be ignored!"

Sora looked taken a back at his outburst at her. "Taichi, I know-"

"I know. Sorry. Again." Tai groaned in frustration. "I'm taking this out on you when you are on my side. We should just go."

Sora nodded and stood up with Tai, and with their digimon partners following their lead, walked over to the computer where they opened up the digital portal and entered the digital world.

Once safely arriving, they started walking to their destination about a mile away from where they had landed. Sora, Biyomon and Agumon talked happily, while Tai walked deep in thought next to them.

Every day, for the past two years, the digidestined had patrolled the digital world. Natural disasters, large fights and the digidestined's last battle had caused lots of damage to villages and crucial areas, and the digidestined had to help repair them. Also, while no major threats had appeared, there were still powerful digimon from time to time that would try threatening certain areas, and even though the digidestined got rid of them relatively easily, the other digimon in the area couldn't do it without them.

The task had been split among each continent, each taking one day a week to go patrol, Asia taking the entire weekend to make up for the lack of anyone living, much less being a digidestined, in Antarctica. Japan took Saturdays, while Russia, China and India took Sundays.

At first, everyone was happy with the arrangements, excited after winning their final battle and being permanently reunited with their digimon. Tai was hard pressed to keep his team from over crowding his room every Saturday as they traveled to the digital world. However, once the newness of it wore off, and high school became more pressing for each teen, Saturdays started looking less and less appealing.

At first the numbers had dwindled till it reached about five of them showing up each Saturday, but then stayed that way for months. It wasn't a good turn out in Tai's opinion, but it was just enough. However, a month ago less people started coming again, which brought them to their current number of two. Tai had tried everything he knew, and just couldn't get them to come.

'What more can I do? I feel like such a horrible leader, not only because I can't get them to come, but because I wish I didn't have to be here either...' Tai thought to himself.

"He's looks so sad. What did you do?"

"I did nothing!"

Tai snapped out of his reverie, only to notice that they had already reached their destination. He looked to his left where two girls were arguing with each other.

"Ri-ight. Sora is perfectly innocent, is that it?" the brown haired girl teased.

The red head bopped her on the head with stick she had picked up from the ground. The other girl smiled sweetly up at her. "See what I mean? Did you physically abuse him too?"

Tai stepped in between them before this insanity could continue, causing each girl to smile at him innocently and laugh, showing him that they were only joking with each other.

Tai sighed. "Mimi, what are you doing here?"

Mimi didn't look hurt at his blunt statement at all, and kept up with her cheerful attitude. "I'm here to help you guys patrol, duh!"

"But you already help out every Wednesday with the North American digidestined. You don't have to do both, you know."

"I know! But I really miss you guys, and this is the only way to see you between vacation breaks," She explained happily, smiling and cocking her head to one side. She looked around at just the three of them and grinned awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. "Or at least to see some of you..."

Tai snorted as his anger at the others flared up again, and Sora looked at him worriedly. Mimi simply nodded in understanding.

"Ah, so that's what's bothering you," Mimi voiced, patting Tai on the shoulder.

"We should get started if we want to get this done anytime soon," Sora spoke up to change the subject, and the other two agreed.

Tai assigned each of them an area to investigate and they split up. Sora broke away from them right away to go to a village north of where they were. Tai and Mimi started walking to the east together, where then they would eventually split.

Palmon and Agumon were trading stories of life in Japan and America and Mimi smiled back at them, then turned to Tai.

"It has been a while since we've talked, Tai. How are things?"

Tai sighed heavily. "How do they look? The team is falling a part, school is hard, and I keep snapping at people I don't mean to."

Mimi frowned in thought, which caught Tai off guard, since it had been a while since he had seen her do anything but smile, much less look troubled.

"By people, you mean Sora, right?" Mimi asked.

"Yeah, her mostly. Which is stupid, because she is the only one that consistently comes to the digital world."

Mimi stopped looking serious and plastered a silly grin on her face.

"I think I know wh-hy!" she said in a sing song voice.

Tai rolled his eyes. "There is nothing between Sora and me. She made her decision on that a long time ago."

"Yeah, 'a long time ago'. Things change! Her and Matt broke up only a few months after they started going out, and it's been well over a year since then! Sora liked you once, right? How do you know things won't work if you don't give them a try?"

"Who said my feelings haven't changed?" Tai asked simply.

"Are you telling me they have?" Mimi asked, incredulous.

Tai just shrugged, and Mimi frowned but let the subject drop. They walked a while longer in silence till they reached their splitting point. Tai was about to walk away, but Mimi stopped him.

"Maybe if I called and talked to the others, I could get them to come," she said in a hopeful voice.

"It's pointless Mimi. I can't get them to do anything together anymore."

"I know, but maybe if I-"

"No! Don't you get it Mimi? There is no conflict free way for you to fix it this time! You just don't understand the situation, I do. Let me handle it," Tai snapped.

Tai realized that he hadn't picked the nicest words when Mimi's face turned from hopeful to down right pissed in a split second.

"Oh? You have all the answers, do you? Then why haven't you fixed things yet, huh?" She countered him. "You are our leader, not our master, Tai. You have to participate in teamwork too. You could listen to someone else for a change!"

Mimi turned and started to stomp away, but stopped and stood still a little distance away.

"I listen to you, Tai," she said in a calm voice, speaking just loud enough for Tai to hear. "I might be in America, but I'm still part of the team. I could help you, if you let me."

Then she walked away with Palmon, leaving Tai and Agumon by themselves. Tai groaned, but simply started walking to his village in the south.

About half way there, Tai stopped for him and Agumon to rest and get some water. As they sat on a log in the middle of a field, sipping water from the two water bottles Tai brought, Tai spoke.

"Why do I keep passing my anger on to other people?" Tai moaned to his partner, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe you are taking on too much responsibility. Mimi said that she would help you out. You might finally get to have a day off too."

"I just can't. If something goes wrong, I will always know it was because of me. I can't let my friends down like that," Tai explained.

Agumon nodded and patted Tai on the back. Tai hesitated, wanting to say more but not sure if he should, but his partner looked at him with trusting eyes, and Tai figured that he wouldn't take his next statement the wrong way.

"Being a digidestined is so hard sometimes. It seems wrong, but sometimes I wish that we had never gone to the digital world."

Agumon looked hurt, but Tai quickly said, "Not that I don't like you! I-"

He simply nodded. "I know what you mean, Tai."

"Awe, how touching!" A female voice said nearby.

Tai and Agumon turned around and got into fighting stances. They stood there and blinked when they realized there was no one there.

"Didn't you hear that too?" Tai asked, confused.

"Yeah..." Agumon looked around in every direction again.

"Excuse me? I'm right here!" The voice came again. Tai and Agumon looked up to where a small fairy was floating.

Tai noticed that she looked a lot like that fairy from that popular animation studio in America, except this fairy was dressed in a little pink dress with light brown hair.

Agumon was the first to speak. "You don't LOOK like a digimon..."

The fairy screwed her face up in anger. "At least I don't look like a stupid character off a kid's show!"

"Actually, you do," Tai admitted, trying hard to suppress a laugh.

"Humph!" She grumped, and then got a wicked smile on her face. She spun around really fast, and when she stopped, her appearance had changed. She was wearing a light yellow dress now, with red hair, cut exactly like Sora's. "How is this, lover boy?" She asked, blowing him a kiss.

Tai promptly swatted her out of the air with a flick of his hand. She screamed and flew backwards. Gaining her balance, she flew right back up to him, finger in his face.

"You-!"

"What are you going to do? Agumon here could crush you flat," Tai said, laughing with Agumon.

The fairy smiled sarcastically, raised her hand and then blew hard, causing powder from her hand to fly into Tai's face. Tai coughed and rubbed his eyes, but recovered quickly. He was about to rub it in her face, but he's knees suddenly gave out and he found himself on all four. His head started to ache, and he couldn't see.

"I don't need to do anything more. You are the one that is going to hurt yourself the most."

Tai gasped as his stomach clenched and he lowered himself to the ground, trying to fight off the pain. "Who are you?"

She grinned wickedly. Agumon was trying to comfort Tai, but it wasn't helping. The fairy flew up to his face and said, "I am Mirimon." She leaned in and whispered something into his ear. Tai's eyes got wide, but then he coughed and blacked out, the fairy's last words bouncing in his head.

"And you are going to learn that you should be careful about what you wish for..."

* * *

AN- I know, it's kind of a short chapter, but the first one is always to hard to get going. Oh, well. By the way, this will be a Taiora (incase some of you were getting worried), my gift to all of you wonderful people who read What Women Want and were severely disappointed that it was a Michi. I hope you like this story! 

Uh... Oh yeah-

1. Tai is a senior, making him 17 or 18

2. Mimi never moved back to Japan (obviously)

3. The other characters are going to be OOC in the next chapters. Integral part of the story people! They are in an AU! (oops, plot spoiler...) Just letting you know, cause a lot of people hate characters being, well, out of character.


	2. With Consequences

AN- Ah, its been a while, or least it feels like it. I would like to state now that updates might be a little, um, _varied,_ for a while. Finals are coming up way too fast, so things are getting a little hectic. But don't worry, I can promise updates will come. I'll make a point of it. Just don't expect them by certain times. So, enough with that pointless dribble that you probably don't care about, and on with the story!

_**With Consequences**_

The first thing he noticed when he came to was that he was laying in his room, which meant something was wrong. He had been in the digital world, hadn't he? But, used to encountering strange situations through his life, he didn't panic.

'Okay, I was attacked by Mirimon,' Tai remembered. He made a mental note to get revenge on the stupid fairy. Her attack had made him pass out, and now he was here. But how did he end up here?

A knock on his door jarred him out of his thoughts and his mother walked in. She put her hand to his forehead before Tai could protest, and nodded approvingly.

"You're temperature has gone down," She told him. "You can go to school, then. You better get ready."

"School? What day is it?" Tai asked, confused.

"Monday, of course. You came down with a pretty bad fever on Saturday and have been asleep ever since. Thank goodness Sora was with you to bring you home," his mother explained while folding some clothes that had been lying on his dresser.

Tai got out of bed and started to change once his mom left to make breakfast. Tai started evaluating his situation again. Sora had obviously found him passed out and with Mimi had brought him home. The stupid attack had only laid him out for a day with a fever. Damn Mirimon.

Tai walked out of his room and noticed that maybe he hadn't figured things out after all. His living room was arranged differently, and then he realized that it was the same apartment that he had grown up in. Which they had moved out of over ten years ago.

"Hey Mom?" Tai called out, somehow keeping his voice calm.

"Yeah?"

"Where's Kari?" he asked, figuring his sister could shed some light on this.

His mom became solemn and shook her head. "She's in her room. Her cough is still bad. She won't be going to school again."

Again? Tai walked to the room that was Kari's growing up and walked in. A figure was propped up on some pillows, reading a novel, but Tai was not prepared to call it "Kari". She was a shade too pale to look healthy, and skinnier than normal. Her aura was sad, much different from his normal sister's happy demeanor.

She smiled weakly and said "Hi. How are you feeling?"

Tai walked up and sat on the edge of her bed, rustling her short hair. "I'm fine, what about you, though? Mom says you are a little under the weather."

Kari gave a short laugh, short because it turned into a cough. Tai narrowed his eyes in worry. Once the coughing subsided, Kari talked.

"When haven't I been under the weather, then? It's been like this for years," she countered.

"No, not since the..." Tai trailed off as realization hit him. He turned to Kari, needing to make sure his conclusion was right. "Kari, do you know Gatomon? And Agumon?"

Kari looked puzzled. "Are those characters from an anime or something?"

Tai just shook his head. "Never mind. I gotta go to school now. Want me to talk to TK and get your homework for you?"

Kari's puzzlement deepened. "TK?"

"Yeah, TK. TK?" Tai repeated as Kari still looked confused. "Takeru?"

Her face lit up in recognition. "Oh! Do you mean Takeru from my class? I don't know him real well...Just ask Davis, he'll do it."

Tai nodded. He got up to leave, but turned and extracted a piece of candy from his pocket, giving it to Kari. She laughed.

"I thought that you were going to forget. You've been doing this for years!"

Tai smiled sadly and left. The simple action had left him drained emotionally. Tai used to give his sister candy whenever she was sick, but her perpetual sickness had ended after the digital world, and he hadn't had to do since then. Till now.

And she didn't know TK. Her best friend and current boyfriend. She had known him for years, almost seven. What did this all mean?

"And you are going to learn that you should be careful about what you wish for..." Mirimon had whispered in his last moments. What had he wished for? His friends to come to the digital world and help him? Wait, no...

"Oh shit..." Tai whispered, running into the bathroom and locking it behind him. After splashing some water on his face, he let out some choice swear words. His mother knocked on the door asking him if he was alright, causing Tai to blush and say that he had accidentally stubbed his toe on the tub. Once he heard her walk away, Tai started pacing the bathroom while he thought this through.

'I told Agumon that sometimes I wished we had never gone to the digital world, and Mirimon overheard that, and she granted that wish. So, in this world, the digimon attack must have never happened when I was younger, meaning my parents never had a reason to move, so that's why we are in the same apartment. I knew Sora before the digital world, so that's why she would know me now, but not all of the other digidestined because...we were never digidestined...And Kari got better in the digital world, but we never went...'

Tai sunk to the floor and put his face in his hands. He hadn't meant that wish at all. To totally erase his relationships with his friends, the experiences that changed him for the better, his own digimon, Agumon...

Wait. This wasn't right. The digital world still had to be intact, since Mirimon wouldn't have erased herself. In fact, she only infected him with her dust, which couldn't possibly alter the entire course of history for everyone...

"This is just going on in my head..." Tai whispered in realization.

Suddenly, the phone rang out in the hall, and his dad called for Tai to get it. Tai came out of the bathroom and picked up the phone.

"Moshi-moshi. Yagami residence. How may I help you?" Tai asked.

"My, my. Aren't we formal? You sound pretty collected for everything that is happening," Mirimon's voice sounded over the phone.

Tai's eyes narrowed in anger. Looking around to make sure he was out of earshot of his parents, he whispered fiercely, "Shut the hell up! You stop this ridiculous wish right now! I never meant it!"

"But still, you said it. Why would you say it if you didn't mean it?" Mirimon asked, and when Tai didn't answer, she made a satisfied noise and continued. "Anyway, I can't do anything now, it's all up to you. Like I told the orange lizard, his wishes nor anyone else's can reverse your wish. But your lizard then wished that if you figured out that this world was only in your head, that I would have to tell you how to break it. So that is why I called."

Tai silently thanked his partner for thinking this up. At least now he could break it himself. "So, what is it?"

"You wished away a very important thing, your team. Get your former digidestined to think of themselves as a group or team again, and the dust will be rendered useless, allowing you to break out of this hallucination and things to go back to normal."

"Is that all?"

Mirimon laughed in a way that made Tai's spine tingle. "Easy? That's a good one! Anyway, good luck. You'll definitely be needing it."

Then the phone went dead.

Tai sighed and hung up the phone. Mirimon had unnerved him with her last statement. She had proved that her eerie statements had real conviction in them.

'But,' Tai thought as he slung his bag over his shoulder, 'they are still people I know like the back of my hand, right? How hard can it be to get them altogether again?'

* * *

Tai approached his school from his real life, judging from the identical uniforms that he went to it here too. On his way to school he had encountered several people he hadn't seen since childhood, who in real life moved away because of the "terrorist" attacks when they were kids. They thought he was a little odd, greeting them like he hadn't seen them in years.

Tai tried to steady himself as he walked into the building. He had to act calm and like this was his natural life. He didn't want stupid questions or statements to pop out at random, causing people to think he had gone crazy. He had a feeling people wouldn't respond right to the truth.

'Just get this over with, and things will be alright,' Tai coached himself mentally.

Tai waved to people as he entered, and they congratulated him on an excellent game of soccer the other day. Tai just smiled and nodded, figuring that since the regular soccer season was over, that he must play indoor soccer in the winter and spring here. Tai wandered around aimlessly, realizing that he had no clue where his locker would be here, when he spotted Matt.

He was leaning on a wall apart from the moving crowd of students. His hair was different, looking a lot like it had in the digital world. He had on the same uniform as Tai, but had undone his tie so that it was hanging messily around his neck. As Tai approached him, Matt stuck out his foot and tripped a passing girl, causing her to fly across the tiled floor.

She stood up and turned angrily to Matt. Tai recognized her as a girl from the grade below them who liked to gossip and giggle a lot. She snorted and glared at Matt.

"Yamato Ishida, you think you are sooooo cool, don't you?" she said scathingly and stalked off as Matt chuckled to himself.

Tai, a little confused by Matt's harsh action, walked up and placed a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Having a bad day, are we?" Tai asked in good humor.

That's why it came as a shock when Matt's fist came flying out of no where, hitting him in the shoulder and pushing him back.

Tai steadied himself and turned to see Matt glaring at him coldly from behind blonde bangs. "Get your damn hands off of me, Yagami!" he snarled.

"What is your problem?" Tai asked.

"You are the one that started it, dickhead," Matt bit back.

Tai felt his temper rising for no reason. If he would have thought about it, he was just stressed out and really had no beef with Matt. But Tai had never been that good at thinking things through, so instead, he lunged at him.

People gathered around them as they fought, obviously thrilled since Matt didn't seem to be that popular. Tai was winning, since he had the advantage of the several fist fights he had with Matt over the years, while this new Matt obviously didn't have that same experience. He, however, gave a sudden kick out of no where, catching Tai of guard. Matt was about to punch Tai when he was hauled backward.

Tai looked to see Davis holding Matt in a headlock. This ceased when a blur of purple hair came whipping out of the crowd and slide kicked Davis, causing his legs to give out and both him and Matt to go toppling to the floor. After a short tuffle, Davis ended up next to Tai, panting, while Matt and, to Tai's surprise, Yolie, stood opposite them.

"You damn jocks just think you are everything, don't you?" Yolie spat heatedly.

"Ah, shut up, bitch..." Davis muttered.

Yolie glared harder as two figures emerged from the crowd behind her. TK and Cody stood there, Cody placing a calming hand on Yolie as TK did the same to Matt. Neither of them stopped glaring, but did shift out of fighting stances.

Tai didn't have time to wonder at these strange alliances as Sora and Izzy came through the crowd.

Sora looked around at the scene, and gasped. Turning to Tai, she said, "Taichi Yagami, do you want to get in trouble, fighting in school like this? We need to leave before a teacher finds out!" She and Izzy started ushering them away as the crowd complained that they wanted more fighting. Sora ignored them and turned to Matt and the others. "Yamato, Miyako, Iori, Takeru. I suggest you all leave too."

Cody and TK nodded, while Yolie reluctantly grunted yes, and Matt simply shook off TK's hand and sauntered off. TK started after his brother, but Cody shook his head in disapproval, so the three of them walked off in the other direction.

Tai allowed Sora to usher him into a different hallway as he tried to settle his thoughts. One seemed to stick out in particular, despite its obviousness and stupidity.

This was bad.

* * *

AN- You get to see the rest of the group next chapter. Ah, how I love messing with Tai's mental stability...

And I would like to thank everyone who reviewed last time- Luinas,.Vigatus,.Psyclone, digimon-Taiora, Litanya, naughtyN'nice, fanfic maniac, Star, Miranda, blondie2181, Fruitloop Trooper, Goggles, Lord of swords and waffles, Anubis24, KoumiLoccness


	3. Full of Surprises

**_AN-_** Tada! A brand new spanking chapter, complete with pictures! (get to that later) It looks like there are gonna be around 11 chapters for this one, so we are a fourth of the way done! YES! Thank you for all of the reviews so far. They inspire me to write even after I'm tired from writing eight page papers and studying way too much. Thanks again.

Now, for the picture thing. I realize that the relationships among people are kind of confusing, so there is a picture I drew to help sort it out (The link is in my profile). Tai makes one of his own and explains it toward the end of the chapter, so use his explanation and the picture to get things straight. If you are still confused, just ask me the questions in a review, and I'll get them answered.

Enjoy the chapter!

_**Full of Surprises**_

Sora was on a role with her ranting. "Fighting after you just got over that fever? I had to drag you back from soccer practice all by myself because you passed out! And you could have gotten expelled, or hurt, you could have really hurt Ishida or Miyako...and fighting a girl?"

Davis interrupted her. "Miyako Inoue attacked us, not the other way around. Besides, she looks enough like a man for her to count as one."

Sora rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. Izzy grinned. The group stopped at a bunch of lockers and looked at Tai expectantly.

He realized that this must be his locker. Panicking, Tai blurted out stupidly, "I...can't remember my combo..."

Sora rolled her eyes again, but turned the lock for him. Obviously in this world Tai forgot his locker combination a lot, or just never bothered to learn it in the first place.

"What a moron..." Tai muttered.

Everyone looked at him oddly. Tai shook his head and said, "Not you guys, I meant the other me."

Silence reigned.

"Uh, I mean...me. You know, when I act stupid, it's like I'm another person!" Tai laughed nervously and knocked his fist on his head.

"Like now?" Sora asked dryly. She handed Tai his books and shut the locker, and asked Izzy about fixing her computer after school. Tai sighed in relief, thankful that Sora had changed the subject for him.

Tai started, remembering what Kari had told him before he left. "Hey, Davis? Could you pick up Kari's homework for her?"

"Sure, no problem." Davis looked saddened. "Sick again, huh?"

Tai nodded mutely, realizing that his stupid wish had caused Kari to have to deal with this again. He could never stop hurting her like this, could he? He took her to the digital world, and she got sick, and they don't go to the digital world, and she's still sick. At least the first way she got better afterwards...but Tai had ruined that now, hadn't he?

Davis noticed the darkening look on Tai's face, and patted him on the back. "She'll be fine. She always gets better, right?"

Tai nodded, not knowing if it was really true in this world, but took Davis' word for it. Tai spaced out as his friends chatted around him. It seemed so surreal to see the effects of his wish. Here, three of his friends were acting the exact same as in his world, but then the other half were either fighting him, indifferent to him, or...missing?

'Who am I missing?' Tai pondered. 'There's Ken, which shouldn't be hard if we still play soccer together. And...Joe? Oh, man! How am I supposed to find a college student whom I've never met before, supposedly. And Mimi... _is in America_!'

Izzy peered at Tai worriedly. "Taichi? You look like you can't breathe..."

"Oh, I can breathe, but I think I am having a brain aneurysm..." Tai explained.

"Thinking too much again? Tsk, tsk, Tai. You know that you can't go from zero to 60 too fast," Sora commented lightly.

Tai looked annoyed, but was considering her nicely in his head. Sora never acted so friendly towards him anymore, not like she used to. This Sora reminded him of his old childhood friend.

A bell wrung, signaling the start of classes. The group went their separate ways, Sora taking him to class, which he was once again thankful for. This wish had a lot of complications that he hadn't been prepared for.

'Why do these things always happen to me?'

* * *

After finishing his morning classes, which luckily were in the same place material wise as in the other world, Tai and Sora met up with Davis for lunch. 

"Where's Izzy?" Tai asked.

"Izzy?" Davis looked confused.

"Yeah, Izzy. Koushirou?"

Davis nodded in realization. Sora frowned. "You haven't called him Izzy in a long time. You stopped because he said he didn't like the nickname, remember? Why the sudden change?"

Tai blushed at this mistake. "I just slipped up, I guess."

"I think it's cool," Davis said. "Why doesn't he like it?"

Izzy, or Koushirou, appeared out of a hallway and Sora turned to Davis and gave him a silent 'don't you dare bring this up to him' look. He waved to them and motioned for someone else to follow him.

Tai felt a huge wave of relief wash over him when two people walked towards him with Koushirou. Not wanting to make the same mistake as earlier, Tai decided to listen to what everyone else called them first.

Koushirou cleared his throat and said in a formal sort of voice, "You guys should remember Ken Ichijouji from your soccer experiences. He's in my advanced computer class with me. And this is Jyou Kido, who is a college student. These are my friends Taichi Yagami, Sora Takenouchi and Daisuke Motomiya."

Everyone greeted each other happily. Sora asked Jyou, "So, are you here visiting Ken?"

Jyou shook his head. "I am, in a way, but not really. I actually am here to do a field study for a sociology class. I'm not sure what my thesis is going to be yet, but I figured high school has a lot of interactions, so I should start here. I knew Osamu, Ken's brother, because we graduated together. Ken is letting me follow him around."

Ken nodded, smiling at the group. Tai was floored. Ken's brother had graduated with Jyou? But he had died... Tai marveled at this realization. He had been expecting the Kaiser-Ken, based on his luck so far, but Ken seemed normal, not laid down by the guilt of his brother's death.

"Why don't you two hang out with us for the next few days?" Tai asked, with inspiration suddenly hitting him. "I bet that we could help you with your assignment Jyou."

Jyou nodded, looking relieved. "Thanks. I actually don't know how I'm gonna do this. I'm not that great of a student. I couldn't even read my map of the school earlier."

"It was just upside down, Jyou," Ken said in a patient voice.

"I know, but still..."

The group found a place outdoors to eat their lunches under a tree. Everything was peaceful, but Tai noticed that unusual amount of girls were gathering together, all whispering excitedly.

"She's coming out here today!"

"They usual never eat around us, they always sit in that special classroom where no one else is allowed."

"I can't believe it!"

Tai watched the girls with an arched brow. The rest looked interested, but not surprised. Jyou, however, looked just as confused as Tai.

"What's going on here? Is a movie star coming or something?" he asked, as now boys were joining the throng of girls.

"No, even better," Ken explained.

Suddenly, the door to the school swung open and a group of four girls walked out. Tai recognized one of them as the girl Matt had tripped earlier this morning. Davis made a face as the second girl became visible, and Tai realized that it was his sister, Jun. The next girl had long blonde hair and hard, brown eyes, and would have been beautiful if she wasn't staring at the crowd of students like they were bugs. The final girl emerged, and the crowd sighed in admiration.

Her light brown hair was long and straight, curling slightly at the ends. She had it pulled back into a half ponytail with a few strands framing her face. Otherwise, she was dressed just like every other student, same uniform, no make up, no jewelry. But somehow, she was just...beautiful.

Maybe it was her calm face. She didn't look annoyed or ditzy like her other friends, but just...blank. Like she was observing everything with no emotion. Instead of making her seem dull or stupid, it somehow added to her beauty.

She wordlessly followed her friends through the courtyard, as the crowd just watched. Suddenly, coming to their senses, they all started shouting at once.

"Hi! Hi! HI!"

"You are so pretty today!"

A group of girls were in hysterics, shouting out, "Tachikawa-sama! You are our goddess! Tachikawa-sama!"

The girl blinked when she heard this, but no emotion passed over her face. Her blonde friend rolled her eyes and continued to lead them through the courtyard. Davis nudged Tai in the side and gave a look that said 'watch this'.

"Tachikawa-sama! Tachikawa-sama!" he called out in a girly falsetto. Everyone around him snorted in laughter. "Why do you hang out with an ugly troll like Jun?"

The group of girls turned as Jun stomped up to Davis and grabbed him by the collar. "You little twerp! I'm going to-" Jun threatened violently.

A hand touched Jun's arm, and she let go of Davis, turning to see Mimi. She gave a small, amused smile that vanished quickly.

"He was just teasing, Jun. There is no need to get so angry," Mimi explained in a soft voice.

Jun just nodded dumbly and looked in awe at Mimi. Jun mumbled an apology at Davis, and Mimi just stood there, emotionless again. Tai just stared, not believing that his bubbly, talkative Mimi was the same girl as this reserved, stoic Tachikawa. She felt his gaze, and turned to him. Tai blushed for being caught staring, but then Mimi gave him a small, friendly smile, before blanking her face again and walking back to the other two girls with Jun.

"That was weird..." Tai mumbled, watching them go.

"Yeah, Jun gets that reaction where ever she goes. She's just that strange..." Davis said, mistaking Tai's comment. Sora and Ken laughed with Davis, Koushirou smiled but went back to work on his laptop, and Jyou was furiously taking notes on what just happened.

Tai sighed to himself, and started working on a plan.

* * *

"Er, Tai? What exactly are you doing?" Kari asked as she walked into his room. Tai was surrounded by paper and was scribbling notes furiously. 

Tai looked up after finishing something, and motioned for Kari to sit on his bed. She did so, tucking her feet under her and hugging a pillow. Miko walked in and sat on the bed next to Kari, purring.

Tai walked over to a marker board on his wall and pulled out three pens. He drew one stick figure in the middle. "This is me," Tai explained.

"Wow, way to go into the artistic details there, buddy," Kari teased.

Tai just continued, drawing a group of four stick figures above his head. "This is you, Davis, Sora and Iz-I mean Koushirou. You guys are my friends," Tai said, using a blue marker making an arrow between the groups. He drew another group of three to the left. "This is Miyako, Iori and Takeru. They are pretty much friendly to us, except for Miyako to me and Davis." Tai used yellow for friendly, and a gray marker for dislikes. "They are friendly to Yamato, and Takeru and Yamato are close. I'm pretty sure Yamato isn't exactly harboring nice feelings about me, though," Tai concluded drawing more arrows.

Kari just nodded, and the cat watched Tai in interest.

He drew a group of two off the side on the right. "Jyou and Ken are friendly with us, but I don't know how they feel about others." He made his yellow arrows. "Which leaves Mimi..." He trailed off, drawing her in the bottom right corner. He stood there, not knowing how to connect her.

"Who?" Kari asked.

"Mimi. Mimi?" Tai repeated, and Kari just shook her head. "God damn it! Why can't you people stick to one name and keep it! Mimi, Kari, Mimi Tachikawa!"

"Oh, I see. No one calls her Mimi, its always Tachikawa, or Tachikawa-sama. Everyone likes Tachikawa," Kari added in, trying to be helpful.

"Yeah, but no one is really friends with her except for that little group with Jun in it."

Kari shook her head. "I don't think they are even really friends with her. They call her Tachikawa like everyone else, and I never actually see them talk much. It's just like she follows them because she doesn't have anywhere else to go, and they let her come because they like the attention she gets."

Tai nodded, and examined his board again.

"Why are you even doing this?" Kari asked.

"We all need to become friends, and if I use the right connections, it shouldn't be too hard."

Kari blinked in confusion. "Why do you want to be friends with these specific people?"

Tai just shook his head. "Just trust that I know what I am doing."

Kari smiled happily. "I trust you more than anything in the world."

Tai looked guiltily at his hands, remembering that she was sick once again because of him. "Maybe you shouldn't after all..."

Kari came up and gave him an comforting hug. "I know you, Tai, and once you got a plan in your head, it would be hard to stop you from getting it done."

Tai smiled down at his sister, happy, and when she left, he started working on his plan further.

AN- Confusing? I thought so. I explain things more in detail as we go along, so hopefully things get better then. I usually put up update info and other miscellaneous junk in my profile, so look there if you want.

Thanks to these reviewers!-

**Fruitloop Trooper**

**Lord of swords and waffles**

**Litanya**

**Miranda**- Tai was just assuming that Mimi helped Sora, but she didn't. I hope this chapter made things clearer.

**Vigatus**- That made me laugh so hard...

**KoumiLoccness**

**Anubis24**

**Princess Lightina**

**digimon-Taiora**

**skyliner**

**star**

**Benign)User**- Yeah! I'm so glad you realized that they were friends before the digital world. It wasn't just a strange coincidence, I did my studying before writing this.

**naughtyN'nice**


	4. The Plan

AN- Ha! Fast update, wasn't it? It's because these chapters are a lot shorter than What Women Want, for the sole purpose of making the story go faster. I don't like stories to drag on for too long, and I felt bad because WWW did. So, short chapters, but fast updates. Yup!

Enjoy!

_**The Plan**_

Tai had spent the better part of the evening planning, pouring over his notes and occasionally having minor mental breakdowns. Kari mentioned that he looked like he was planning a battle, which in a way, he was. There were definitely going to be fights before this was over.

But Tai was not deterred by anything. He, as the leader of the Chosen Children, had done quick planning before. He knew that he could come up with a strategy, and at 2 am when he was about to dose off, it finally hit him.

And so now he was at school, trying his best to remember to not speak to some people, and to call everyone their right names. But even through all of this, he was happy, because once he got is idea going, he would be out of here in no time.

When Tai saw Jyou next to Ken, he walked up to them. "Good morning guys."

"Hi Taichi!" they said in unison.

"Jyou," Tai said, turning to face him fully, "I was thinking about your sociology project and I came up with a really good idea, I think."

Jyou looked excited. "Really? That's wonderful! What is it?"

"Well, I was thinking that you could get different small groups of friends together, and have them spend time together as a large group. You could study their interactions with each other as they break out of their social cliques," Tai explained.

Jyou looked thoughtful. "It would be interesting, if you got some good communication going...but how would I pick the groups?"

"Don't worry, I've got that all planned out already!" Tai announced.

Jyou looked ecstatic. "You already got a large group of people to agree with it! That is wonderful!"

Tai sweat dropped. "Er, well, they haven't actually agreed _yet_, but I'm sure we won't have a problem. Watch," he turned to Ken. "You want to be part of it?"

Ken nodded. "I'm showing Jyou around anyway, so why not?"

"Good. See Jyou? You've already got us, only nine more to go."

"Why nine?"

"Just trust me."

Tai left, feeling like he was asking a lot of people to put faith in him. He could only hope he didn't let them down.

* * *

"We'd be hanging around other people? What kind of assignment is that?" Sora asked after Tai had explained it to her, Davis, Koushirou and Kari.

"Well, they would be different kinds of people, so it would be to study how people react to those different from them."

Koushirou nodded, pondering this. Davis still looked skeptical. "Different how? Who else would be doing this?"

"Well, you know, Ken, me, you guys," Tai trailed off, then rushing through the next names added, "Miyako, Iori, Takeru, Mimi, and Yamato too."

Everyone looked incredulous, except for Kari who had heard about this strange group the night before. Davis started to suddenly chuckle. "You are kidding? Right? You can't possibly think that we will all get along, do you?"

Tai faltered, seeing the looks of doubt on his friends faces. Kari watched him, and then came to stand next to him, facing down the others. "If Tai says he it will be fine, then I believe him. I can't believe you would doubt him on this."

The three of them looked surprised at Kari's determination to back up her brother. Davis pondered it, and then nodded enthusiastically.

"How can I argue with the Yagami siblings? I'm in," he said, stepping next to Kari, who shot him a thankful smile.

Sora and Koushirou weren't quite convinced yet. "So, we would just have to hang around them before school and during lunch, right?" Koushirou asked.

"Well, actually, since Iori is in middle school, we have to do it after school..."

Sora groaned. "Tai, you know that my mother makes me work at the stupid flower shop after schools. Try as I might, I can't get out of it."

Koushirou agreed with Sora. "I have computer club after school."

"But Ken and Miyako are in that too, so you would all be missing together. You could talk about that in our group meetings."

Sora and Koushirou traded glances after looking at Tai's pleading face.

"We'll see what we can do..." Koushirou said.

"...But don't expect anything," Sora concluded.

Four down, two maybes and five to go.

* * *

"Are you kidding me?" Miyako asked from her spot leaning against her locker.

"Uh, no," Tai answered.

"You want us to spend our free time with you guys, and we get nothing in return? This is ridiculous, count me out," Miyako strolled away, ignoring Takeru's calls for her to stop.

"Sorry about her, she can be a little rude sometimes," Takeru apologized to Tai.

"It's okay, I know that she is good at heart," Tai assured him and Takeru smiled at him friendly. Tai asked, "So, how do all of three of you know each other?"

"Me, Miyako and Iori? Well, we all live in the same area, and we would all be walking to school next to each other everyday, and soon we started talking, and then it was all downhill from there," Takeru explained.

Tai nodded, his question of why the three of them were friends answered.

"Well, I think that Iori would do it if I did, which I think I can, since basketball season is over and all," Takeru added, mentioning Tai's proposal again.

"Hey, that's great-" Tai started, but stopped when an arm grabbed Takeru and started pulling him away.

"Effing nuts, that is what you are, TK. Miyako told me about this stupid thing," said a disgruntled Yamato as he guided his little brother away from Tai. "Count all of them and me out, ass." Yamato added a certain finger in to get his point across before turning a corner.

Tai sighed in frustration. At least he had gotten to talk to them. When he had tried to approach Mimi, her "posse" had pushed him aside before he could even make eye contact.

Tai walked to his locker, whose combination he had learned, and opened it. As he reached for his next classes' books, a small white note fell from the top shelf. Tai picked it up and read it:

_If you still want to talk, meet me by the market by your apartment at four._

Tai thought about what market it was referencing, and realized it must be the one on the corner. He tucked the note in his pocket, feeling a little hope from it.

Koushirou walked up to Tai, greeting him. Tai started pulling the note out of his pocket, seeing if he recognized the writing. "Hey, Izzy, could you-"

He stopped when Koushirou tensed at the nickname. Tai mentally smacked himself for mentioning it.

"Taichi, you know I hate that nickname."

Tai was still confused about this. "But it is your name."

"My name is Koushirou," he said somewhat heatedly.

"Yeah, Koushirou Izumi..."

"No, its not!" he shouted. He looked embarrassed as people turned their heads, and Tai widened his eyes in realization.

"Koushirou, I-"

"I got to go to class now, Taichi. I'll see you later," Koushirou mumbled and walked away.

Tai sighed and leaned against his locker, pulling his hand through his hair. He kept forgetting how many personal issues had been resolved for people in the digital world, and this stupid wish had brought them all to the surface again.

'Just think of the plan, Tai, just make the plan work,' Tai coached himself mentally. He thought of today's unsuccessful progress.

Four with him, two maybes, and five no's. Or did this note only make it four?

* * *

Tai walked up to the store after school, wondering who would be waiting there for him. As he approached, he didn't notice anyone, so he pulled the note out again to check the time.

After confirming that it was right, he stuffed it back into his pocket, and looked around again to try and see his mystery friend. It was when he saw her there, standing off to the side against the building, people passing her as if she were just part of the bricks.

Tai walked up to her, and she looked up at him.

"Hi Mi-Tachikawa," Tai greeted.

Mimi nodded and greeted him back. "You looked like you had something to say earlier."

Tai nodded, and explained the assignment to her. She just stared at him. "You want me to hang out with you guys?"

"Yeah, I mean I know that you probably don't want-" Tai started.

"No, its fine," Mimi assured him, letting her guard down a little to let happiness show on her face. Tai smiled back, reminded of how his Mimi never stopped smiling.

Mimi said goodbye, and Tai waved as she started to walk away. His Mimi hadn't been smiling when he last saw her. He really regretted yelling at her now. But would he ever get to apologize? Would he ever be able to see his friends again, or was he stuck with these different versions of them?

His plan wasn't working, and he knew that it wouldn't no matter how much convincing he tried to use. He couldn't do this... he couldn't...

Tai suddenly called out, "Wait!"

Mimi turned and looked at him. His Mimi's last word to him in the digital world were bouncing around in his head, driving him forward.

_I could help you, if you let me._

He took a breath and asked what she had wanted him to earlier.

"Mimi, I need your help. Can you help me?"

She considered him, and Tai realized that this Mimi wasn't the same as his, that they would say different things and-

"Yes, under one condition," she said.

Tai nodded.

"Call me Mimi from now on."

Tai smiled at her, and a ghost of a grin passed across her face.

It was good to know that some of the best things about people never changed.

* * *

AN- Yay! Tai finally asked for help. There is lesson two down. If you are confused about Izzy, don't worry, cause it will explained later. If you aren't confused, then good for you! I keep wondering why I wrote a story that is confusing to even me. Oh, well. I've had this idea for a while, and decided to start writing it. I sit on a lot of ideas before actually acting on them.

Also, since you know that this will be a Taiora, I don't know what other couples to pair. So, if you have any preferences, just place them in your review.

Thank you SOOOOO much to the people that reviewed last chapter-

**Marie Darkholme**

**naughtyN'nice**

**irish vampire**

**Benign)User**- Yeah, I don't know who wrote those either. I agree that they were a little harsh on season 2, but it did make some good points. Hehe, I am the queen of twists, so you should be expecting something interesting to happen!

**Psyclone **

**ryuu-takahashi**- You make a very good argument, but I'm sorry, this has already been promised to Taiora fans. Maybe in the future? I don't know. Probably not, since I really don't follow that couple. But maybe.

**digimon-Taiora**

**Miranda**

**Anubis24 **- Yeah, I thought about that, and I've decided that he is in middle school, but he hangs around the high school before classes start.

**ghikiJ **

**KoumiLoccness**

**Fruitloop Trooper**

**Vigatus **


	5. Getting Help

**AN-** You guys are so undeniably adorable! So many reviews! You guys keep me in a constant state of bliss...

I would like to apologize if any part of this chapter seems weird. Finals are in full swing...and if you are in college, you understand. If you aren't, you will someday. Or maybe not. Maybe you won't go to college. Anyway, in summary, I am tired and stressed, so my mind might not be working right, so any mistakes are mistakes and any odd things are the work of my fried brain...

Enjoy!

_**Getting Help**_

Tai was leading Mimi to his apartment, since it was close by, when a thought struck him.

"How did you know where I lived?" he asked, realizing he never told her, and she had somehow known in the note she wrote him.

"I got an informant," she replied.

"What?"

"Well, there's this guy who works for my father, and he used to be part of the CIA in the US, so I just called him up and he gave me everything I wanted to know really fast."

Tai blanched. He had thought that she got a student to tell her, not an ex-CIA agent. "What else does this guy do for you?"

"Just don't get on my bad side," she said, and gave him a small smile. She had said it so seriously, though, that Tai wasn't quite sure if he believed she was joking.

Tai opened the door to his house, calling out to his mother that he was home and brought a friend. She walked around the corner, wiping her hands on a towel, and smiled at them.

"Welcome! It's so nice to have a new friend of Tai's here!" his mom said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Yagami, but the pleasure is certainly all mine. Your home is so beautiful," Mimi said. She smiled and looked at her with adorable, innocent eyes.

Tai gawked. The stoic girl had suddenly disappeared and Mimi was now acting the role of the perfect child to a tee. He would have believed it was her natural personality if he hadn't been around the unemotional Mimi for two days, and if he hadn't known the real Mimi so well. He could tell it was forced, but he doubted anyone else would be able to.

Tai mother blushed at the compliment and led Mimi into the house. "What was your name, dear?"

"Mimi Tachikawa, ma'am. I'm go to the same high school as Tai. I've been having some problems with Math, so Tai has agreed to help me. I don't know what I would have done without his offer..." Mimi trailed off, looking at Tai with admiration shining in her eyes.

His mom sighed in delight and stared at Tai proudly, completely forgetting that Tai had almost failed his last math exam, and that he would be the _last _person to give someone else help.

Mimi and his mother continued to chat happily, leaving Tai to stand alone in the middle of the room. Kari suddenly appeared next to him, watching them. "Tachikawa lays it on perfectly, doesn't she? She got Mom to forget that you can't do math. I'm really impressed."

Tai nodded. "You can just call her Mimi from now on," he added.

Kari looked perplexed, but didn't comment.

After Tai finally dragged Mimi away from his mother, the two of them went into his room. Kari had left, mentioning something about Davis. Mimi sat on a chair in his room, Tai sitting on top of his desk.

He noticed she was back to her reserved self again. He couldn't even fathom how Mimi had turned out this way. He had assumed that without the digital world, she would be spoiled and loud and ... well, the way she was before, and partly during, the digital world. But now she was so quiet and drawn in...it was confusing.

She cleared her throat. "If I am going to help, I need to know the reason why you want these specific people."

Tai snorted. "You would think I'm crazy."

"Try me," she stated, "You would be surprised at how well I can tell whether people are lying or not."

Tai sized her up. He laughed, not believing he was going to this. There was no way she was going to believe his story.

"Well, if you _insist_. It started when I went to summer camp when I was eleven..."

Tai went over every detail, told her about the group's bonds and how each of his friends had grown. He explained the attack by Mirimon and what he needed to do, and fell silent, waiting for her reaction.

She had been quiet for the entire story, her face never changing from its stoic stance. Now that he had finished, an hour later, he was apprehensive of her silence.

She finally moved, standing up suddenly and walking across the room. "It was all true, wasn't it?" She said quietly, her back to him.

"Yes," Tai replied, trying to push all of the earnestness he could into his tone.

"We were all really close friends. Inseparable, right?"

"Well, to a point. But yes, I think we would, and have on occasion, put our lives at risk for anyone in the group."

"Was I-did I...smile a lot?"

Tai frowned. "When we were younger, you complained and frowned a bit, but as you got older, I don't think you ever stopped smiling. It wasn't because you wanted everyone to believe you were happy, either. You really were happy, all the time. You saw the best in everyone, and it made you so cheerful..."

Mimi nodded, and picked up a marker from his desk. She walked up to his marker board and drew something.

When she turned around, Tai saw trust shining in her eyes, complete belief in his story. He looked behind her to the board, where she had drew a thick, blue line between her and Tai.

"I have a plan," she explained, looking determined.

* * *

"Why can't you come do this with me again?" Tai asked, the next day at school. They were hiding in a secluded corner at school, where Mimi insisted they meet.

"They can't know that I am going to be part of this assignment," she explained, writing something in a notebook.

"But I already told them," Tai retorted.

"You told them that _Mimi _was going to be part of it, not _Tachikawa_. Trust me, none of them even suspect you meant me. Except Hikari. But we told her not to tell anyone."

"But why can't they know its you?"

Mimi sighed, impatience showing on her face. "Because if word gets out that I'm going to be at your meeting, my fan club will show up."

"You have a _fan-club_?" Tai asked, shocked.

"Who do you think was calling out to me outside that one day?"

"The whole school."

"Well, there are a few individuals who run a club that like to follow me around. I think it might ruin the meeting if they crashed it. They aren't my fan-club either, they are 'Tachikawa-sama's fan-club.'" She glanced at her watch and gasped. "I'm late, I need to go now!"

"Wait! I need some pointers!" Tai said, grabbing her arm.

She patted him on the shoulder. "Just do like we planned. Koushirou and Miyako, talk about the computer club. Sora and her mother about her job. Yamato and the extra cash," she recited, ticking them off on her fingers. She ripped the piece of paper from her notebook and folded it, handing it to Tai. "Do NOT read it, but use it when you need to."

"When will that be?"

"You'll know," she whispered, and pushed him out from their hiding space, where he promptly ran into his sister and their group of friends. When he turned around, Mimi had disappeared.

"Where did you come from?" Sora asked, surprised.

"I was, uh, tying my shoe and accidentally stood up too fast and ran into you guys," Tai lied, but everyone just nodded. He continued, "So, I have something to tell you guys before you make your decisions on the sociology project. I've arranged it so that we can pay everyone who participates. So, Koushirou, you could use the money you earn to help the computer club get that new program they want. And if you could get Miyako to do it too..." Tai trailed off, letting him make his own conclusion.

Koushirou nodded, looking excited. "And Ken too! Yeah, I'll do it. I'll even go talk Miyako into it," he exclaimed, and after Tai handed him a piece of paper with the time and place of the meeting, Koushirou left, waving to his friends as he took off down the hallway.

Tai turned to Sora, ready to convince her, but she spoke first. "I suppose that since I will be paid too, that I can use that to make up for the money I would have earned at the flower shop?"

"Yeah," Tai responded, grinning at her.

"I don't know, my mom is so strict..." Sora mumbled bitterly.

"Well, I'll come to your place after school and talk to your mom with you. I really want you to be there, Sora," he added, grabbing her shoulder gently and looking hopefully into her eyes.

A slight blush rose up in her cheeks, and she nodded. "Okay, after school."

Tai nodded happily and handed the time and place to Sora and Davis and then waved goodbye.

"Where are you going?" Sora asked.

"Some place really scary."

* * *

"I'm not in the mood to kick your ass today," Yamato stated, blowing a puff of smoke into Tai's face.

Tai coughed, waving a hand in front of his face to clear the air. "I'm not here to fight. It's about the sociology-"

"Hell no. I told you that already," Yamato cut him off, and then took another puff of his cigarette. A few students shot him dirty looks as they walked into the building, and a lot looked at Tai strangely, wondering what he was doing with Yamato.

"But this time I'm offering money for-"

"I don't want your damn money. Don't you know that you can't buy your friends, moron?" Yamato cut in again. He flicked his cigarette stub to the ground and crushed it with his foot. He started walking away.

Tai yelled out, "Wait!" and reached in his pocket, drawing out the note from Mimi. If he didn't use it now, when would he?

Yamato stopped and grabbed the paper from him. "Shit, you are persistent..." he mumbled, opening it. Tai could tell that he was trying to keep a straight face, but he saw shock register in Matt's eyes as he scanned the letter. He folded it, and tucked it into his pocket.

"I get the money?" he asked grudgingly.

"Yeah. Takeru, Iori and Miyako will be there too..."

"Yeah, yeah. And whoever wrote this...they'll be there?" he asked in a uncaring voice, but Tai could tell it was fake.

"Yes. Here's the time and place," Tai said, offering him another slip of paper, which Yamato snatched and stalked off.

Tai smiled, realizing suddenly that everyone was going to agree. He relaxed, realizing that asking for help had been one of the best moves ever. Now he just had to figure out what the hell she had put in that note...

* * *

"Tai, you don't need to go through all of this trouble to get me to come. You could just find another person..."

Tai waved off Sora's objection as they walked to the flower shop. "I need you there. Don't try and back out on me again."

"I don't want to, it just my mom..."

Tai told her not to worry and changed the subject, and they talked happily about soccer till they got to the shop.

Tai greeted Sora's mom happily, and she smiled nicely at Tai. He explained the situation to her as Sora stood by, looking at the ground. When he was done, she lifted her head and faced her mother.

"Can I go?"

Her mother considered Sora and then nodded. "Yes, you may. Taichi made a very good argument."

Sora looked shocked that her mother had agreed, but quickly thanked her mother and then pulled Tai out of the store, both of them waving good bye. Sora threw her arms around Tai. "That was amazing!"

Tai hugged her back, trying to ignore the familiar feel of his heart pounding as she pulled him closer. When she released him, he handed her the info card.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah, you will," Sora smiled, and gave a tiny wave as she stepped back into the shop.

Tai left, trying to repress the feelings about Sora that were trying to invade his mind.

It didn't work.

* * *

On Thursday night, at 7:00 at night, ten people sat in a rounded booth at an arcade in Tokyo, facing down Taichi Yagami. Tai sighed, wishing that Mimi would come soon so they could start. Everyone looked apprehensive of each other, not sure how to start conversation. Yamato, especially, was being uncooperative, glaring at kids and smoking.

One woman with a kid in tow passed him and scolded, "You shouldn't do that around children! Don't you know they can kill you?"

Yamato responded with his favorite finger, and the lady stormed off. He turned to find the rest of the table frowning in disapproval.

"What?" he barked.

"They all know that smoking _can _kill you. You really shouldn't," a soft female voice said, plucking the cigarette from his fingers. Everyone, Yamato included, gaped at Mimi as she stood in front of the table, snuffing his cigarette out in the ash tray in front of Matt. Tai stood up next to Mimi.

"You all know Mimi Tachikawa, right?" he asked, and everyone nodded, still surprised that the most popular girl in school was there. Mimi pulled something out of her messenger bag and plopped it on the table.

The bag she had placed there fell open, revealing a ridiculous amount of game tokens.

Davis spoke first. "That could last me a week straight of playing games here!"

Tai nodded. "Yep. Now who's ready to play?"

* * *

AN-Mwahahahaha! My next chapter is my favorite! I am saying that, and I haven't even started writing it, but I got it planned out, and trust me, you don't want to miss it. Can anyone say DDR?

Yeah, so there is a lot of Mimi, but I'll explain that later. I am sticking to my word, and it is a Taiora. Sora pops up a lot more later. And kudos to everyone who got the Izzy thing right! I give each of you 10 points! Save them up, and you can get free prizes, like...Air! and Water! Just for you guys...

Thanks to my reviewers!-

**mirai3k**- I look forward to reading your fics! I honored to have inspired you! Thanks for reviewing!

**EllaJ.W**

**digimon-Taiora**

**kawaii-leena**- Hey, thanks for all the reviews on the other stories too!

**Kari Minamoto **-Hmm, so many things to address. First, I think I'll take that as a compliment. Yeah, I like my Matt this way too. No, no one has gone to the digital world in this world. But you make a good point, that Tai only wished they hadn't gone. But having other people go would be all to confusing, so I'm just going to say no one has gone.

**Vigatus**- Yeah, rebel Matt is mean, isn't he? Their parents split before the digital world, so they are still separated in this world.

**Kawaii Kitsune Cub**

**Sari Kamiya01- Mika Takaishi01**- There's two of you?

**Marie Darkholme**

**Lord of swords and waffles**- Yeah, some people mentioned Mimi seeming different. I explain how she got this way later in the story.

**Miranda**

**Anubis24 **

**BenignUser**- I love your reviews! Izzy is still living with his adoptive parents. And thank you so much for saying that about how I write Mimi! She's my favorite character, despite how much I have been writing about Tai recently, so she usually has major roles in my fics. I'm glad you like her. No, Tai isn't _making _Mimi seduce Yamato... ;)

**Fruitloop Trooper**

**irish vampire**- Yeah, Mimi really is lonely, despite how many people claim to like her. Kudos for being the first to get the Izzy thing right!

**KoumiLoccness- **You know that I ain't a Koumi hater, homie! I only got love for em.


	6. The DDR Revelation

AN- Okay, here's the deal. I know that you tire of me apologizing, but I am truly sorry this took so long. I've been working forty hours a week since school ended, so I have very little free time. I can promise that the other chapters won't take a month to up date though. Just to let you know that updates will take a little longer. Also, this chapter isn't just from Tai's perspective, as it follows everyone around, so I hope it doesn't get confusing. Enjoy!

_**The DDR Revelation**_

"So, we are going to split off into pairs, except for one group will have three, and Jyou here will be walking around, observing each pair in turn. You can hang out with other pairs, but you can't leave your partner. Everyone understand?" Tai asked, and everyone nodded. Tai put a list down on the table, and everyone looked to see who they were partnered with.

Davis picked up the list first, and smiled, telling Ken that they were partners. Both of the boys stood, and after Davis stuffed as many coins in his pockets as he could, they headed off.

Koushirou, who had been next to Davis, picked it up, and told Miyako and Iori that they were the group of three. They left too, Miyako looking relieved, probably since she hadn't been placed with Davis.

Kari and Takeru were next, and they left looking a little shy of each other but not too much, since they were in class together.

Yamato looked around the table at the five left, and it hit him who the last two pairs were going to be, he groaned.

"Are you serious?"

Sora rolled her eyes at his behavior, but then stood up, and walked away with Mimi. Jyou, obviously not wanting to be around an angry Yamato for long, left to go watch another group.

"So, Yagami, we are partners. Is this some elaborate plan to pain and torture me?" Yamato asked.

"No, especially since it feels like I'm the one being tortured..." Tai mumbled. Yamato laughed, a genuine laugh. Tai grinned at him, slightly, reminded of his Matt. Yamato rose from the booth and started strolling away, the rest of the tokens in his hands.

"You better be good at these games, Yagami. I don't want to waste you too badly," He called back to Tai.

Tai smiled and started walking after Yamato. Under that cold exterior, he still might find a friend in Yamato.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do with your tickets?" Davis asked as he stuffed a pile of the said tickets in his pockets and put another token in the arcade game.

Ken looked thoughtful as he put in his token, too, and picked up one of the guns for the game. "I don't know. When ever I would come to an arcade, it would be with my brother, Sam, and he would take all of the tickets, claiming I would only waste them, so I've never gotten a prize before."

Davis grimaced in annoyance. "Yeah, that sounds a lot like my sister, Jun." Davis shot the screen and dropped to zombies. "You know, these monsters kind of look like her..."

Ken laughed and shot a few more that popped up. They paused as the screen moved on to the next level. "So, you don't get a long with your sister?" Ken asked.

"We argue a lot, and she is always putting on an attitude like she is better than me, but we have our times. But its never like it is with the Yagami's..." Davis answered, grinning at the mention of Tai and Kari.

"You seem to really like both of them," Ken added in between shooting.

"Yeah. When I first met them, I was a little jealous of how close they were. Like they were the perfect siblings, something I would never have. But then I actually started hanging out with them, and now its like I'm part of their family. Tai is so brave and outgoing, and Kari is so sweet, its hard not to like them, and even harder not to want them to like you."

The continue screen suddenly popped up because Davis had lost too much life points, not paying attention to the game. He simply shrugged and collected the tickets, and him and Ken went to the next game.

"But, it doesn't bother you that Jun doesn't like you, that she is constantly putting you down?" Ken pressed further.

"Hey, I figure it as you can't pick your family, but you can pick your friends. You might not get a good family, but you friends are your decision, and they show who you really are. So, you want to play this game?" Davis said, changing the subject. "I've never understood the strategy to win, but you are really smart, right? I bet you could figure it out."

Ken looked surprised, but then relaxed into a friendly smile. "I'll try my best."

Davis grinned. "Great!" He then scowled. "We just need to make sure we get more tickets than that ogre, Miyako..."

* * *

"Achooo!" Miyako sneezed.

"May you be blessed and have a long life," Iori commented solemnly.

"Um, isn't that a little formal and excessive?" Jyou asked, looking up from his clip board.

"I guess anytime is a good time to bless someone, right? Anyway, you know what sneezing means, right? Someone was talking about you," Koushirou mentioned in between strategically pressing the pin ball buttons.

"Really? Who would be talking about me? If it's bad..." Miyako threatened as she looked around, cracking her knuckles.

"Miyako, calm down. I doubt that they are around here, watching themselves wreak havoc on you by mentioning your name." Iori pointed out.

"Yeah, you are probably right," Miyako agreed reluctantly, watching Koushirou play the game after looking around for enemies one last time.

"So, um...what do you guys like to do?" Jyou asked as he looked up from he sheet again.

"Well, Miyako and me are both in the computer club at school with Ken. We've received first prize at the national computer competition two years in a row," Koushirou explained.

"I like to practice Kendo. My grandfather is a Kendo master," Iori added in.

Jyou nodded and wrote their responses down on the paper. "Um, okay...tell me a bit about your families."

Koushirou, who had been building a high score on the pinball machine, slipped and let the ball fall past the hitters as he stiffened at the question. Iori, too, looked uncomfortable and glanced away. Miyako, however, answered Jyou's question.

"I have three other siblings, two parents that are still married, and a cat. We all help run our family grocery store. I'm the youngest, but I still manage."

Jyou nodded. "Yeah, I have two older siblings too. They both are doctors, just like my father. That's what I'm going to school for too," Jyou didn't sound very confident about his becoming a doctor, but none of the other three pushed it. "What about you, Koushirou, Iori?"

Koushirou had deposited another coin and was building his pinball score again. "I'll pass on this one," he said shortly.

Iori nodded in agreement. Jyou looked to Miyako, but she simply shrugged.

After a few awkward moments, they all got engrossed in Koushirou game. Jyou smiled suddenly, and Iori looked confused.

"What is it?"

"Well," Jyou explained, "My brother always said that the closest friendships aren't the easiest to start or maintain, but if you can work through the hard stuff, then things will be fine. I was just thinking that we made a big step towards being really good friends today."

Iori smiled. "I think so too."

* * *

"That's so unfair!" Takeru said as Kari scored another 100 points. Kari smiled.

"Taichi taught me how to play skeetball when I was really young, so I've been practicing a long time. Don't worry, I'll give you some of my tickets if you need them," Kari taunted.

Takeru snorted and tried rolling another ball, which landed in the 10 point bin as Kari got another 100 point ball. Takeru decided to give up and just started to watch Kari.

"So, you seem to like Taichi a lot..."

Kari turned and nodded. "Oh, he is the greatest, really. I know that you probably don't think a lot of him because he is your brother's enemy, but he really is a wonderful person. He is a good leader, and he's brave and really kind to me."

Takeru nodded. "You know, my brother is a really good person too. He sings really well and cooks dinner and is really kind to me too."

"It's too bad they hate each other..." Kari said, lopping another ball, and only getting into the 80 point circle.

"Maybe not hate, maybe they just don't understand each other yet." Takeru corrected.

Kari smiled, and looked at him bashfully. "Even if they don't become friends, could we?"

Takeru looked surprised, and Kari hurried on. "I know it might seem weird, but we are in the same class, and I'm sure that you and Davis would get along great and-"

"Yes," Takeru interrupted. "I want to be your friend."

Kari smiled brightly and walked next to Takeru, handing him one of the wooden skeetballs. "Good. Now, my friend, let me teach you the secrets of skeetball."

Takeru grinned mischievously. "I am ready to learn, sensei."

* * *

"I just had the weirdest feeling that something I wouldn't approve of has happened..." Yamato muttered, looking around.

Tai rolled his eyes from his spot leaning against an arcade game, as him and Yamato watched Sora and Mimi from afar. Sora was playing Dance Dance Revolution as Mimi looked on in what could have been any emotion, since her face was like a mask.

"You aren't going to get angst-y on me, are you?" Tai complained.

Yamato snorted. "I'll have you know that I am a teenager in complete control of very health emotions, unlike a certain mop top jock who can't deal with his feeling for a very nice red head jock."

Tai looked appalled. "My hair doesn't look like a mop!"

Yamato shook his head. "You missed the point by a mile."

Tai turned to look at Sora. "Things are complicated between us."

"Because of her?"

"Because of Matt."

Yamato looked confused. "Matt? No one goes to our school by that name. Almost sounds English, is it?"

Tai, realizing his slip up, played along. "Yeah, he was an exchange student that lived...near us, but went to a different school. He was really close to me and Sora."

"And, he was _really _close to Sora, right?"

"Yeah, they dated."

"Even though he knew that you liked her?" Yamato asked in amazement.

"I never really verbalized it..." Tai argued glumly.

Yamato waved that aside. "He should have known, though. What kind of a crappy friend would do that? I wouldn't even think about it, and I'm an angst-y, rebel with a record and a record of bad habits."

Tai smiled. "No you're not."

Yamato nodded and grinned. "Your right, I don't really have a record. I make sure never to get caught."

Tai laughed and they fell into comfortable silence. Yamato suddenly motioned to Mimi. "She was the one who wrote that note, wasn't she?"

Tai nodded, and Yamato considered her again. "I always thought her life must be perfect."

Tai looked confused. "It is, isn't it? She is rich, obviously from today's tokens, and she is so popular she has a fan club. Besides from being a little emotionally detached, things can't be that bad, right?"

Yamato shrugged, not looking convinced. "Problems come in all different packages. Some of us wear them on the outside, others on the inside. In the note, she wrote..." Yamato shook his head. "Never mind."

Tai looked confused, but didn't push it. He fell back into friendly silence with Yamato, feeling like the day was going to be a success.

* * *

"One more, please?" Mimi requested to Sora as the game ended. Sora was panting slightly.

"Mimi, I've played this five times in a row. Aren't you bored, just watching me?"

Mimi shook her head. "Nope. It looks fun."

Sora rolled her eyes. "Then why don't you do it?"

Mimi looked shocked. "You want me to do it with you?"

"Yeah, why not? It is a two person game, you know. Don't worry about being embarrassed, we all make mistakes on this game."

But Mimi didn't need to be persuaded. She hoped up on the pad next to Sora, smiling slightly. "No one's ever done this with me before."

"Er, okay," Sora answered slowly, not seeing the greatness in the event. "Do you know what to do from watching?"

Mimi nodded. Sora set the song and the difficulty at beginner and started the game. She was able to watch Mimi out of the corner of her eye, and saw her get a perfect on every step.

"Mimi, you are great!" Sora exclaimed as the game ended. Mimi blushed, and smiled tentatively.

"I have done it before, just not with anyone else."

Sora smiled with glee. "Really? Hey, lets do a really difficult one! I've always wanted to do that with someone."

Mimi nodded, looking enthusiastic. Again the music started, and the girls went, matching each other as they each got perfects. As the game ended, they heard applause from behind them, as Taichi yelled congratulations and Yamato nodded coolly in approval.

"Mimi?" Sora questioned, and Mimi turned to face her. She simply nodded in agreement, understanding Sora. They put their tokens in and hit the highest difficulty. The music started and the girls danced. They didn't hit as many perfects as before, but still stayed in step.

Mimi gave a loud, gleeful laugh, and she smiled brightly, and didn't wipe it off her face like usual, but stayed there. Sora laughed too, as she and Mimi spun quickly for one of the steps. They didn't notice the other members of the group gather around them from the other parts of the arcade.

The others smiled at the giggling pair of dancers, marveling at how a simple game could bring two people together, some realizing the same thing had happened with them.

"Friendship uncovered by an arcade game..." Jyou said in wonder.

"Yeah, don't you know? Its the Dance Dance Revolution Revelation theory!" Davis responded.

Some laughed, and others groaned, but Tai couldn't help but agree.

* * *

The next day at school, Tai walked in confidently, feeling like things were finally going his way. As he entered, he saw Yamato and headed for him.

"Hey Yamato! How's it going?" Tai called out. Yamato was about to respond, but looked around at the shocked faces of his classmates and stopped. He gave Tai a quick, apologetic looked and turned away and stalked off. Tai stood there in confusion.

"Tai, close your mouth," Sora commanded as she and Koushirou walked up to him. "Its like that with everyone, you know? Mimi just walked on by, and Miyako and Iori avoided Koushirou here. One night isn't going to change everything, and when we come back to school, anything we accomplish will be erased again. Tai, some people just weren't meant to be friends."

Tai shook his head grimly.

"Some people might not be able to be friends, but not us." Tai started to walk away, searching for a new plan in his head.

"We are supposed to be friends. Its our destiny."

* * *

I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! And ten points to everyone who caught the fanclub thing with Yuki. I didn't mean it to turn out that way, but him and Mimi really do have a lot in common. So ten points to you!

Hmm, oh yeah. Future reference: This is a story that has Taiora in it, but not a Taiora story. I'm gonna be focusing on friendships way more than couples, but it will be in there.

And finally, Tai's hair doesn't resemble a mop. It's more like a palm tree, if you ask me.

Thanks to these people:

_**spunkylilcowgirl **__**  
Strawberry'd**_

_**Mew Yukari**_

_**EvanescentShadow**_

_**Marie Darkholme**_

_**Kawaii Kitsune Club**_

_**Litanya**_

_**MarialeBenitez**_

_**Kari Minamoto**_

_**naughtyN'nice**_

_**Helena Pi Myths**_

_**Lord of Swords and Waffles**_

_**Miranda**_

_**Sari Kamiya01-Mika Takaishi01**_

_**digimon-Taiora**_

_**Fruitloop Trooper**_

_**irish vampire**_

_**BenignUser**_

_**Vigatus**_

**_KoumiLoccness_**- Ah, KoumiLoccness. This is a Taiora, which I have stated from the beginning. It will not develop into a mimato too. Mimi will remain single. If anything, this story isn't really going to focus on the romance, but more the friendships between people. I would be sad if you stopped reading, especially since I have nothing against Koumi, but if you feel you must stop, then I am sorry.

**_Lord of Swords and Waffles- _**Imaginary plushies? LOL! Actually, I might give a real prize out at the end of the story, so watch out...

**_Ryuu-takahashi_**- Ah, where do I begin with your two reviews? Um, okay, 1.) This will not be a Taito, in any way shape or form. Not that I have a problem with that, but I sincerely don't think that they would make a good couple. At all. In my eyes, they were meant to be best friends, nothing more. 2.) When was I mean to Matt in What Women Want! 3.) I am NOT a Taiora author. If I have to be classified as anything, I would like to be a michi author with hints of mimato. I added Taiora to this story as a favor to my loyal fans who like Taiora.


	7. Patching Holes

A.N.- Yes, yes. Long time. I know. I finally forced myself to sit down and finish it. This is my first day off in five days, so even though I'm tired, I wrote just for you guys. Hope you guys like it!

_**Patching Holes**_

Tai waited in the shadows by a classroom, watching as students milled around, heading toward their usual lunch areas. Tai's stomach grumbled, and even though Tai was usually never one to pass up a meal, this was much more important. Finally, the halls were empty, except for a few girls walking toward the classroom he was watching. Three girls went into the room, not seeing Tai, but the last spotted him and stopped.

"Tachikawa? What's wrong?" one of the girls asked.

"Nothing. I forgot my book in my locker. I'll be back in a while," Mimi replied and shut the door. She walked up to Tai, a small smile gracing her face.

"Hi!" she started, but stopped at the grim look on his face. "What happened to make you angry?"

"Why did you ignore Sora today? I thought you were helping me!" Tai exclaimed.

Mimi looked perplexed. "Sora tried talking to me today? I didn't hear her call to me..." A look of understanding passed over her face. "She was still probably calling me 'Tachikawa'. I just tune that out since people never stop saying it. I would have talked to her if I had heard her..."

Tai sighed and nodded. "This is difficult, Mimi. I thought there was some progress yesterday, but today everything is the same."

Mimi looked thoughtful. "Sometimes things need to be taken one step at a time. We are not a group of emotionally normal teens, Tai. I think you need to patch the individual holes to heal the whole."

Tai shook his head. "Can you explain that in normal terms?"

Mimi smiled lightly. "One person at a time, Tai. They need your help, so give it to them." Mimi watched Tai, who seemed lost on how to start helping one, none the less all of his friends, with personal issues. "Don't worry, I'll help, and so will Kari."

Tai nodded and led Mimi to where they could find Kari. Tai mentally sighed as they walked. Patience was not one of his strong points, and he had a feeling that this was going to need a lot of it.

* * *

"You seem nervous about something," Sora volunteered later that day as they stretched for gym class. Tai kept glancing over his shoulder, but when Sora spoke, he turned his attention to her. 

"I'm not nervous about anything," Tai protested, stretching his arms high as they sat in the sun. Sora rolled her eyes.

"Then why do you keep watching the juniors playing tennis over there?" she asked, nodding the tennis courts behind Tai. He grinned sheepishly.

"I have a little plan in action," he said simply.

"This isn't going to turn out good, is it?"

"What are you implying?" Tai said indignantly.

"Tai, you speak for yourself," Sora sighed, turning to watch what disaster was forming on the tennis courts a few yards away.

* * *

"Tachikawa, who do you pick as you partner?" 

Mimi pretended to consider the wide selection of guys in front of her, many who looked like they would do anything to be partnered with her. All, actually, except for one, who looked like he would just like to be anywhere except on a court being forced to go through the embarrassing ritual of picking teams.

Mimi gave an uncharacteristic smile and pointed to the lone teen. "Koushirou, ma'am."

Everyone turned in shock to Koushirou, who looked just as shocked as the rest. Mimi simply picked up her racked and walked up to him, linking their arms then pulling him to a court.

"Um, Tachikawa..." Koushirou started.

"Uh-uh," Mimi interrupted, shaking her finger at him. "We are partners now, so you can call Mimi. Or how about Mimi-chan!" she said excitedly, clapping her hands.

Koushirou some how managed to pale and blush at the same time.

"Okay then, Mimi...chan, I-" Koushirou began again, but was interrupted by Mimi.

"But you need a nickname too! How about...Koushi!" she exclaimed.

"No," Koushirou said evenly.

Mimi pretended to pout. "You can't pick you own nickname! I know, I'll call you Izzy! And no complaints!" Mimi said cheerfully, and then ran to take her place as the other two teens they were playing took their spots too.

A flustered Koushirou, who obviously accepted the fact he was stuck with the nickname, switched topics back to his previous complaint. "Mimi...chan, I can't play tennis. At all. Or any sport for that matter. My friends are the athletes, not me."

Mimi turned and smiled. "I know, I can't play at all either. That's why we will make an excellent team!"

After two games, it was obvious that they weren't an excellent team, but the two of them were evenly matched in the disability to play tennis. They hadn't scored one point, and Mimi hadn't hit the ball.

"See, Izzy? We are good partners, right? We play the same," Mimi explained as they rested between a game. Koushirou shook his head in exasperation.

"Just try and hit the ball this game, okay?" Koushirou told her as they took their spots again.

"Gottcha, Izz!" she yelled, giving him the thumbs up.

The other team served, and a determined Mimi ran up to the ball and swung as hard as she could. It would have worked, if the racket hadn't slipped from her hand and hit Koushirou hard in the head.

"I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Mimi asked as she walked up to him. He just shoved the racket back into her hands. Mimi smiled apologetically, but he stalked back to his position.

Once he had turned, Mimi frowned to herself, and tightened her grip on her racket.

Mimi turn to serve had come up, and she was doing all right, but they were weak and the other team was hitting them easily.

"You have to hit it a little harder this time, okay?" Koushirou told her. Mimi nodded enthusiastically.

She threw the ball up high, and hit it with all of her might. It was fast, but unfortunately it never made it to the other side of the court, as the back of Koushirou's head had stopped it.

Mimi yelped and ran over to him. Other students were watching the scene with curiosity. The two familiar figures of Tai and Sora suddenly appeared beside Mimi and the obviously unconscious Koushirou.

"You had to knock him unconscious?" Tai whispered to Mimi.

"The first time I let the racket hit his head, it didn't hurt him enough! It will be easier to get him to the nurse's office this way, anyway," Mimi explained.

Sora watched both of them with an odd look on her face, but all three of them finally lifted Koushirou and headed toward the school.

* * *

"What happened to me?" Koushirou asked as he groggily sat up. 

"NO! Don't move!" Jyou yelled and darted forward. He started examining Koushirou and asking him how he felt, ordering Tai to find some more ice for his head.

"Shouldn't the school nurse be doing this?" Sora asked from her place by the door.

"She's sick today, so I decided I could cover, since it would only be small things, but now this! What if he has a concussion, or brain damage? What if needs an MRI, and we need to bring him to the hospital? I'm not qualified to handle this!" Jyou said in one breath.

Tai put the ice bag to Koushirou's head and then directed his attention to Jyou. "You need to have more confidence in yourself. You are doing fine."

Koushirou rubbed his eyes and Mimi stepped forward. "Is there anything I can do for you? I feel so bad. We were partners, and I knocked you out! Really if there is anything I can do, Izzy-"

"Stop calling me that!" he shouted in frustration. Everyone backed up at the outburst.

"But...it's your nickname!" Mimi said, blinking innocently.

"It's not! It...shouldn't be," he replied.

"Why not? Your father will be so proud when he hears that!" a voice spoke up from the door.

"Mom?" Koushirou said in surprise as she walked next to him.

"I came as soon as I heard. Tai called me. You seem to be recovering nicely," she said, checking his head.

"What did you mean about Dad?"

"What? Oh, well, his friends used to call him Izzy when he was younger, and he'll be so excited that the tradition is continuing with his own son! And you know he is so proud of you too," she said as she beamed at Koushirou.

"He...won't mind?" Koushirou asked, hopefully.

"Of course! You are our son, after all.

Koushirou smiled happily, as if a huge weight had been lifted from his thoughts. Mrs. Izumi helped Koushirou up and walked him to the door, but stopped to talk to Jyou.

"Thank you so much for taking care of him. I'm so impressed that the school has such a good physician looking after the students!"

Jyou blushed and nodded thanks. Tai looked over to Mimi, and she winked at him. The two of them and Sora said goodbye to Jyou and left.

"You two planned that, didn't you? For Jyou, and for Koushirou," Sora said.

"Maybe," Tai said, grinning. He turned to Mimi, "You were acting a little out of character."

She smiled vaguely, having reverted back to her stoic self. "I like to mix it up every once in a while. It gets boring to act perfect all the time," she said softly, but then quickly waved and slipped into her classroom before they could stop her.

"I don't understand her," Sora said, shaking her head.

"Neither do I," Tai replied, shaking his head. "Neither do I."

* * *

"Miyako, I need your help with something," Tai explained as he approached her after school. 

She looked shocked. "With what?"

"Well, you are really close with Iori, and he seems a little preoccupied with family issues, and I thought you might know what to do to help him."

Miyako shrugged. "His dad died a few years back, and he really loved him. I guess he still feels hurt... I could talk to him, if you want me to."

"That would be great. I knew I could count on you, Miyako," Tai said.

She smiled nicely, like he had really surprised her, and said goodbye. Kari, who had been watching from a distance, came up to her brother.

"So, what did I just accomplish?" he asked her.

"Iori just needs to sort out some feelings about his dad with someone, and Miyako will do it. Miyako, since she came from a large family, just wants people to like her as and individual, and by asking for her help alone, she feels like she is recognized."

"It just seems to easy," Tai said shaking his head.

"Some people have deeper wounds then others. Theirs weren't that bad."

Tai nodded as they head out of school and back home. There was still so much to work out with the other digidestined. Not for the first time in the past days, Tai took a moment to appreciate how much the digital world had done for them.

He also wondered if his real friends had ever totally healed, or if they still had unhealed wounds hidden deep from his gaze.

He wondered if he would ever get home to find out.

* * *

AN- Muwahahahahahahahah! I hope this one didn't seem really weird. Because if you think about it, this whole story has been really odd, and I'm really surprised people like it so much. Interesting... 

Anyway, 10 points to anyone who can guess who's gonna be helped in the next chapter (Hint: Its more than one person...) There's kinda of a theme to it to, so an extra 5 points to anyone who can guess that too. Or don't. I'm just trying to amuse myself...

Thanks to everyone that reviewed:

painin uranus- You really were the one to push me to update. I'm glad you like the story and hope you enjoyed your new

chapter!

Reluctant Dragon

BenignUser- Yes, I feel for my adorable Taichi too... The note? Yes, the note will be very telling...

mirai3k- Yes! Another to add to my Tai-looks-like-a-palm-tree-fan-club!

Kawaii Kitsune Cub

digimon-Taiora

ghikiJ

hair-like-a-poodle

Mew Yukari

Andrain John- Hehehe! Yeah, my friends were all very into that "teenage act" when we were in high school, so I got a lot of first

had experience with it.

Aimee

KoumiLoccness

ryuu-takahashi- Oh, jeeze...I don't hate you! I don't hate anyone! Please keep reviewing! (puppy dog eyes)

Fruitloop Trooper

Strawberry'd

Marie Darkholme

irish vampire- Yeah, I did it based on friendships. Taichi's thinking was that since they were best friends in his world, that they

might have natural chemistry in this one too.


	8. Fixing Bonds

_**Fixing Bonds**_

"Kari, where are you?" Tai called as he picked up his backpack. Kari stepped out of her room in her uniform, looking a little paler than usual. Tai frowned a little and asked, "Are you alright?"

Kari smiled. "Yeah, don't worry. It's nothing a little fresh air won't fix! Besides, I'm gonna help you today after school, right?"

Tai nodded. Kari picked up her bag and walked out of the house with him. The walk to school was normal, Davis joining them halfway there.

"Morning!" Davis greeted, throwing a friendly arm around each of their shoulders.

"You are way too happy in the morning, you know that?" Tai said, grinning none the less. Davis grinned sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Davis turned to Kari, who was leaning on him slightly.

"Kari?"

She blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just kinda cold and all, and..."

Before she could finish, Davis had took off his coat and threw it around Kari's shoulders. "It may be spring, but it is still chilly."

Kari nodded, slipping her arms into the coat sleeves and hugging herself. "Thank you so much! But aren't you cold now?"

Davis flushed slightly at her worried expression, and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine, you need it more than me, anyway."

Kari, not looking convinced, entwined her arm with Davis', and smiled. "I'll keep you warm, then. Its always better to share, isn't it?"

Davis nodded dumbly, and the three of them started walking to school again. Tai wondered at the younger pair. They had acted like this in reality, too. That is, before Takeru became a permanent part of Kari's life again. How had Davis felt, to have her attention taken away? To have your best friend replace you?

Before Tai could ponder it further, they were at school, and Davis and Kari were waving to classmates. Ken and Jyou appeared next to the group, and everyone greeted each other.

"Ah! Finally! Ken, we need your help. Me and Kari were wondering if you could help us with question eight on the math homework. Story problems aren't really my thing and..." Davis started.

"Davis, nothing is your thing when it comes to school," Tai joked and Davis shot him a friendly glare.

"Yes, could you help us, Ken? You are the smartest person in the class, so you could do it, I know it!" Kari implored him.

Ken blushed slightly at the compliments and the three of them left to work on it. Tai watched the three of them walk away, chatting happily, and smiled to himself. Davis and Kari were giving Ken the confidence he needed, which often got taken away from him by his brother. Tai and Jyou started walking into the building themselves after the trio.

There wasn't anything Tai could do for Ken that his friends weren't already doing, and he had a feeling that unconditional friendship was the thing Ken needed the most.

* * *

"This-is-the-**dumbest**-thing-we've-ever-been-forced-to-do!" Sora whispered fiercely under her breath to Tai as their teacher's back was turned. They were in a new class called "The Expressive Arts of the Body and Mind", which currently consisted of them finger painting on the instruction of a rather scary new teacher.

"Reach deep into your soul, and let your emotions guide your hands! Do not let judgment halt your creative flow, students!" She instructed as she walked around the classroom, stopping every once in a while to look at a students work.

"It could be worse, I suppose. We could be doing interpretive dance or learning the fine art of pasta and glue jewelry making," Tai said, and Sora laughed.

"Just make sure she doesn't overhear that," Sora said back. They continued in friendly silence, randomly making smudges on their paper. Sora suddenly spoke again, hesitation in her voice.

"Taichi, why- I mean, how come..." She stumbled, then blurted, "Why Mimi?"

Tai turned to her, surprised. "Why Mimi what?"

Sora blushed and mumbled, "What made you realize that you liked Mimi all of a sudden?"

"Like Mimi? She's nice once you get past her distant front. And well...you know! You like her too, don't you?" Tai asked, watching Sora's confused face and suddenly realizing what she meant. "No! I don't like Mimi, we're just friends!"

Sora still didn't look convinced. "You spend all of this time with her all of a sudden, what do you want me to think?"

Tai sighed and considered how to phrase his answer. "If I wanted someone to help others get ideas or brainstorm, I would go to Koushirou. He is good at getting people to think and discover good ideas. Or, you for example, are good at helping others discover the good qualities in themselves, even when they forget them. You help people love themselves," Tai explained, and Sora looked oddly flushed to Tai, but she was still listening, so his continued.

"I chose Mimi because I was trying to make a group. Mimi has this strange quality that she can attract people, and she can bring people together." Tai thought about the rag-tag group Mimi had made to help battle the final Dark Master and how the digidestined weren't really a whole team again until Mimi was there with them. "I wanted to join people together, so she was just the natural choice. I guess I never really thought about this before, it was kinda an subconscious decision. But really, we are just friends," Tai concluded, turning to Sora.

Her face was clear of doubt, and she gave him a nice smile, like she was pleasantly surprised he could think so deeply. She stared at her picture, and said, "I would go to you if I wanted people to be brave. You help people find inner strength, you give them confidence. You... Mimi might help bring people together, and Koushirou and myself might help the individuals in the group, but you Tai...You are the one that keeps the group together. You are the core that we all need."

Tai realized that he face was unnaturally hot, and his stomach was twisting, not in pain, but not comfort, but a fluttering that was a completely different feeling. Sora was watching Tai, meeting his eyes, and he saw something there, something-

"My, my! What do we have here!" a voice said behind Tai, causing the two teens to jump. The teacher pulled Tai project off his desk. "Hmmm. Are you struggling with an inner demon maybe?"

Tai was startled, not realizing he had continued painting absentmindedly throughout the whole conversation. The teacher told him to study it and come to his own conclusion, and let it flutter back to the table.

As the page floated back and forth toward his desk, Tai watched as the figure of a certain orange, lizard-like animal came into view. Tai picked the page up gently. His heart gave a twist as he realized that this was ten times worse than when they were forced to separate with the digimon so many years ago, because this time it was no one's fault but his own.

"I'm coming back soon, buddy," Tai whispered to the page, and hoped that somehow, Agumon had heard it.

* * *

"Takeru! Wait a second!" Kari called, running across the school yard to him. He turned and let the girl catch up with him.

"Hi, Hikari. What do you need?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house and watch that new anime that premieres today?" Kari put on her best smile, and Takeru looked behind her to see Tai and Davis waiting for them.

"I don't know, Hikari. My brother doesn't really think that we should hang out..."

"But what do you think-" Kari broke off to cough.

"Are you alright?" Takeru asked, worried.

Kari simply waved it off. "Come on, please come?"

"I really can't..." Takeru said evasively, but suddenly Kari seemed to loose her balance and fall forward. Takeru caught her before she hit the ground, and before he could do anything else, Tai was beside him, feeling her forehead.

"Jeez, she's burning with a fever! Kari, Kari, look at me!" Tai said worriedly, but softly. Kari's eyes fluttered open, but it looked like she was having a hard time focusing on her brother. "How long before this morning have you been feeling sick?" He demanded.

"Last night...before dinner," she said groggily, diving into a coughing fit.

"We need to get you to the hospital, now," Tai said picking her up. Takeru watched as he brought her to a cab that Davis had gotten. After a moment's hesitation, Takeru scooped up Kari's bag and got into the taxi with them.

* * *

The three of them waited in the lobby as the doctor looked over Kari. The three of them snapped to attention when he walked up to them.

"You are her brother, Taichi, right?"

"Yes sir. Is she all right? It's not pneumonia again, is it?"

"No, no. It is the flu, however. It is a good thing you got her here so fast. We were able to control her fever, and she should be ready to go as soon as your mother and father get here."

"Thank you sir," Tai said gratefully and proceeded to her room with the two younger boys behind him.

Kari was sitting up in bed, looking pale but cheerful none the less. She smiled as the boys walked in.

"I'm sorry to give you all such a scare..." She started.

_"'Scare_'? You gave me a freaking heart attack!" Davis retorted. "Why didn't you tell us you were sick? You are always pretending like things are fine when they aren't!"

Kari looked taken aback and frightened, and Takeru said, "Maybe you should tone it down a little..."

Davis spun around angrily. "You stay out of this! What would _you_ know, anyhow? Always depending on Ishida to get you out of things..."

"I-" began Takeru hotly, but stopped when Tai spoke up.

"Why didn't you tell me, Hikari?" He asked, sitting in a chair next to her bed, staring at the sheets.

"I didn't want to let you down Tai," she whispered. "You asked me to help you, and I wanted to so badly, but I knew you wouldn't if I was sick, so I toughed it out."

Tai laughed, but it wasn't happy. "Kari, you are too nice to someone like me. To everyone. People are naturally selfish, they will always look out for themselves first. I'm no different. I try to look out for your interests, or others, before my own, but I usually can't. You can't depend on me Kari, you can't. I won't always be there, and even if I was, I wouldn't be making the best decision for you all the time. Do you understand?"

Tears were silently dripping down her face, but she nodded.

"Good," Tai said, wrapping a brotherly arm around her. "So, next time, you'll tell me to go solve my own problems and think about what you need, right?"

"Yes," she said, her voice a little shaky from her tears, but happy none the less.

Takeru's voice broke in after a few moments. "I really need to get home now, but..." he looked at Kari and Tai, "If you feel all right tomorrow, I'll tape the anime tonight and we can all watch it tomorrow at your house.

Kari cheered, "That sounds great!"

Takeru smiled back and left the room. Davis was staring moodily after Takeru, but didn't say anything. Tai simply smiled, knowing that one more person was better.

The three teens sat around talking for a while after he left, till a nurse stepped in and said, "Visiting hours are over now, so only family is allowed."

Davis, who had been sitting on the edge of Kari's bed, started to get up, but Kari put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"We are family," Tai told the nurse, and she nodded and left.

Davis looked at the two of them in shock.

"Family means forever, Davis, so you can't get rid of us now even if you wanted to," Tai said.

Davis gave them a touched smile. "I thought you couldn't pick your family."

Kari giggled. "That's right, _**you**_ can't. _**We**_ picked you!" she exclaimed and hugged Davis.

Tai laughed and the other two joined in, and they spent the rest of the time in the hospital, talking like only family could and enjoying the peace of mind only a family bond could bring.

* * *

AN- HAHAHAHA! You were all at this point, I'm sure, expecting me never to update again. But you would be wrong! I really did want to post this before the 15th, because the new Harry Potter book was coming out, but I wasn't finished, so I'm sorry. (BTW, its a good book, you should read it!)

Anywho, I hope this cleared up some questions, like "Where is the Taiora?" and "Why is there so much Mimi?" and... well, I don't know what else. But I hope it answered them!

Again, thanks to everyone who reviewed. A lot of you got close to the family issue and the people, so congrats on that!

Reluctant Dragon

Strawberry'd

Blondie121147

ghikiJ

Andrain John

KazamaFangirl- Yes, I am a girl. Thank you for all of the constructive criticism.

Digimon-Taiora

Helena Pi Myths

Takeru Tachikawa

Star- Taichi is a great character, isn't he? Ah...

Mia Kamiya

Kari Minamoto

Litanya

Ryuu-takahashi

Colormyworld- Part way right! See, you aren't braindead!

Chibi-Muse-chan- I give you the award for the longest review I have ever received. Yow-sa...

Rouroni Tai

sweetyakane- YOU ARE SO SWEET! But I guess it comes with the name, huh? I promise you, there will be plenty of Taiora parts to come.

Frootlooptrooper

Vigatus

Ratters kyr

vearix

Lady-Azura

Midnight Reaper

Mr. Seto Kaiba

Irish vampire- By all means, post the story! I'm really excited to read it now!


	9. Healing Hearts

_**Healing Hearts**_

"She'll be fine in a few days. She's a fighter," Davis said proudly to the group surrounding him. They nodded, happiness and relief filling their faces.

It was the next day at school, and many of their friends had sought out Tai and Davis right away to hear about Kari. Tai smiled at all of them, including Davis.

"We're going to be collecting her homework for her the next few days so she doesn't fall behind," Takeru explained, motioning to himself and Davis.

"Just make sure Davis doesn't try and help her with it. Then she'll really fall behind..." Koushirou said.

Everyone laughed, and Davis let out a sarcastic, "Ha-ha. That's right, I'm so dumb. But you know, I can at least play sports. Soccer, baseball...And of course, tennis. Because you would have to be a complete moron not to be able to play tennis," Davis finished, smiling at Koushirou, who flushed at the jibe.

"Enough with the manly display of name calling, guys," Miyako interjected. She turned to Takeru and Davis and continued, "I'll come with you guys and help Kari."

Iori looked surprised. "You're willingly going somewhere with Davis?"

Miyako gave a grudgingly friendly look and said, "He's not that bad..."

The group started laughing again, but Tai's mind was off of them. There were still three people missing: Sora, Yamato and Mimi. And the problem was, for all three of them, he didn't know what the problem was.

* * *

"But Kari's okay now, right?" Sora asked after school. Tai pushed his hair off his forehead and looked up at the clear sky before answering.

"She's fine for now. My mom is angry that she didn't tell us sooner that she wasn't feeling well. She was lucky. We were all lucky," Tai said. The spring breeze blew his hair back in his face and Tai scowled.

Sora smiled softly. "Yes, we are all lucky. Kari means a lot to all of us."

Tai forgot about his hair for a moment and smiled appreciatively back at Sora.

The two teens walked in companionable silence till they reached the field where their soccer club was held. As they stretched out with the rest of the team members, Tai watched Sora with a secret smile.

Sora, in his world, had switched to tennis a few years after the digital world, and Tai never got to see her as often after that. In this world, Sora had stuck with soccer, and Tai found himself happy and pleased with her company again.

"But just her company as a friend," a part of his brain added firmly, stubbornly.

Sora looked up to see Tai watching her, and she gave a huge smile, accompanied by a slight blush. Tai's face heated up in return.

The team started practice, and thoughts of Sora were replaced with moves, plays and strategies in Tai's head. So much so, in fact, that when he finally stopped to get a drink of water, he saw Sora talking on her cell phone and realized he didn't even notice her leave the field.

Even from a distance, Tai could see the mix of anger and frustration on her face as she tried to reason with the other speaker on the phone. He unconsciously started toward her, watching as her temper flared with every second. He was almost to her when she hung up the phone with a violent jab and threw the phone into her bag.

She slung the bag over her shoulder and started to walk away, but Tai put out a comforting hand on her arm and stalled her.

"Sora? What's wrong? Where are you going?" he asked in a concerned voice.

She didn't turn around, but answered, "I just need to leave."

Confusion swept over Tai, "Yeah, okay. But why?"

Sora then spun quickly, wrenching her arm out of Tai's grip. "BACK OFF! It's none of your business, Tai!" she yelled as tears started pouring down her cheeks. "You wouldn't get it! No one gets it..."

Tai was startled by her sudden out burst, but continued, "Sora, I understand more that you think, if you'd just-"

She shook her head violently. "No Tai, you really are blind," she whispered and ran away, off the field. And presumably to the person who made Sora, for the first time in a long time, cry.

Or perhaps she was running away from that person. Because only after talking to him, did she cry.

* * *

Tai sat at the kitchen table with his father and mother as the three of them ate dinner, Kari being in her room after a healthy dose of soup. Tai was still contemplating Sora's outburst earlier, and it must have shown on his face, because his mother spoke to him.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked with concern.

"Yeah...well...no, actually," Tai said, poking at some rice. "Sora is angry at me for some reason, but she won't tell me why."

"Tai, let me tell you something..." his dad started.

"Um, no. That's okay!" Tai said quickly, knowing his dad's record with advice.

"Now, now, your old man here is knows the low down on how you kids kick it these days. Just chill for a sec and I'll tell you what you need to know."

Tai looked to his mom, who shrugged. "I'm sure that it will be short, if that is any help."

"Now Tai, when I first met your mother, we dated for a while but we took things slow. You see, we were friends, really close friends, and I was afraid that if our relationship didn't work, everything would be ruined. Your mother, however, started getting edgy a while into our relationship, withdrawing on me and yelling at me suddenly. One day, I figured there was only one thing left to do..." His father trailed off.

"Did you take her to a doctor?" Tai asked in a bored voice, trying to guess what off the wall solution his dad had this time.

"Nope."

"Sing her a song outside her window?"

"No, but that would have been a good-"

"Dad..." Tai groaned in annoyance.

"I told her," his dad said simply, and his mother beamed at him.

"What?" Tai asked, perplexed.

"I told her everything. I knocked down my barriers that had only been there to protect myself, and I let her know. I loved her," he said, smiling at Tai's mother in return. "I love her."

Tai sat in shock. "Dad, that made...sense..."

"Well, of course. I told you I give out great advice. I'm down with it," he said, smiling in self satisfaction.

Tai stood and told them, "I gotta go."

As he sprinted to the door, his father called to him, "Catch you on the flip side!"

"As long as it's before 11 o'clock!" his mother added before the door shut.

"Way to get your words in, hun. You ain't no holla back girl."

"Honey, stop watching MTV, okay?"

"Fine," he said, and grabbed the plates from her hands and took them to the kitchen for her.

"I'm some lucky girl," she said, and followed him in before he broke something.

* * *

In the small, quiet garden, nothing seemed to be moving. Tai sighed silently and flipped his body over the fence, landing on a stone path with practiced ease. Tai could not count the number of times he had done this exact thing, sneaking into Sora's backyard to meet her without her mother knowing.

When they were younger, Sora's mother had set aside two days a week where Sora couldn't play with boys, resulting in her being cooped up inside her house learning proper girl etiquette. However, when Sora would go to the garden to "read", Tai would hurtle the fence and keep her company.

He had stopped, though, a few years back when he had hurtled the fence (there were no more play time restrictions, of course, but by then it was habit to do it anyway) and waited for Sora, but she never came. It had stabbed him harder than her choosing Matt, because their friendship had now broken somehow. He never jumped into the garden again after that day.

Weeks ago, in his world, Sora had asked him to come over some afternoon, the implication of meeting in the garden spoken silently. Tai had smiled somewhat emptily, and said he might try, but he didn't. He didn't plan on taking that risk with his heart again.

But he was here now, wasn't he? Tai tried to sort the conflicting emotions in his head. This was different somehow, because in this world, he never had to stop going over the barricade to the garden. Here, Sora had always been waiting for him to make that leap.

Like she was now, sitting on the stone bench that she always did.

Tai sat next to her, but she didn't look up from staring at the ground. Tai could see her eyes were red from crying.

"I hate my mother," she whispered bitterly.

Tai looked at her, startled. "No, you don't."

She sniffled and said more firmly, "She hates me."

Tai put a comforting hand on her shoulder, which she didn't shake off. "She doesn't hate you."

"Well, she doesn't love me!" Sora cried, and looked at him in pain. "I've tried and tried to get along with her, Tai, but I am never good enough. I am always doing something wrong, or making her angry or disappointed, or she's controlling me and making me give up time for sports and friends, she doesn't try to love me or understand me!"

Sora pressed her face into Tai shoulder and he slipped his arms around her, rubbing her back in what he hoped was a comforting motion.

"Sometimes," Sora continued, "I feel so unloved, so unwanted that I want to disappear. It's horrible to realize that no one loves you...that no one may ever love you..."

Tai's heart hammered in his chest and something deep inside him broke, and just like his father had done before him, he'd broken the barrier protecting his emotions.

"But I love you, Sora..." Tai whispered to her.

She jolted backward from his hold, looking at him with disbelief and expression that stated she didn't appreciate this joke.

"Sora, I love you," Tai said looking her straight in the eye. "I've tried to hide it, ignore it, stop it, but... I just can't stop loving you. Probably cause I don't want to. Earlier you called me blind, which is partly true, cause sometimes all I can see is you."

Tai could have laughed out loud at the comical look on Sora's face, but it wasn't exactly the right time. Instead, he brought her back into his arms, and she returned the gesture with force.

"Tai, I...I..." Sora stumbled in confused happiness. Tai helped her out by silencing her with a kiss, like he had wanted to for many years.

As Tai left later, with his curfew in mind, he neared the fence and saw a figure in the window of Sora's house. Her mother stood there, and Tai stopped to look at her. She smiled lightly, conveying a request in her eyes, rather than out loud. Tai nodded and smiled back before hopping the fence.

They both loved Sora, and they would both be looking after her from now on.

* * *

AN- Okay, this chapter seemed kind of short ( because it is) and really weird (ditto), so I apologize. About the short part, because I know you guys like long chapters after a long wait. I originally had the next chapter as part of this one, but that was going to be extremely long, so this will do. But you got a lot of Taiora, right? Cheers.

I will not apologize for Tai's dad. I can make him talk whatever way I like, and this entertains me the most, so deal with it. Unless you found it funny, then kudos to you, I really like you.

I'm excited to see if anyone can catch on to a future dilemma. I don't think I made it really noticeable in this chapter, but I guess I'll see.

Only four more chapters to go!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I love everyone who enjoyed the Davis/Kari parts. So cute...

**BenignUser  
Angel of the Night 213  
dragen545  
digimon-Taiora  
Dark Qiviut**- I like Daimi too. There aren't a lot of them, are there? Maybe I'll write one...Thanks for reviewing!  
**Vigatus  
Kaye  
Marie Darkholme  
Litanya  
Lady-Azura  
ghikiJ**- Request noted and stored in head for later use.  
**blondie121147  
Reluctant Dragon  
Strawberry'd- **I tried to use different names for people who changed noticeably. Davis (Daisuke) in my opinion, stayed pretty much the same. It gets kind of confusing to me too. And Tai.


	10. Always Alone

_**Always Alone**_

Tai went to school the next day with a light heart. It amazed him how just having Sora with him could change everything. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was talented...

"Tai, are you okay?"

...She was looking at him with a concerned expression, and waving a hand in front of his face.

"Er...I'm fine. I blanked out there. I was just thinking."

"About what?" She asked.

"About how perfect you are," Tai said and watched as Sora burst out into a flush that rivaled the brightness of her hair.

Koushirou raised his eyebrows, but didn't comment, but Davis, Ken and Kari shared a strange look and then burst out laughing.

Sora turned darker, if that was possible, but Tai just shot the three of them a dirty look.

"Real mature, guys. Bravo."

Davis grinned and bowed, but Miyako smacked him on the back of the head with her hand.

He was being facetious, idiot," She chided.

"He was being what now?" Davis asked, confusion sketched on his face.

"Facetious. It means sarcastic," she replied, rolling her eyes to the ceiling.

"I knew that! I was just throwing you off your rampage. I'm really no as dumb as I look," he said, matter of factly.

"Yeah, he's dumber," Takeru whispered to Iori, who looked amused.

"You can say that again," a new voice popped in, and everyone turned to see Jun and her group of friends standing next to them. Davis eyed them coldly, and Tai noticed everyone else had a similar look on their faces.

Tai was confused. Weren't these the same girls everyone got so excited to see come out to lunch that one day? But that it hit Tai why that was.

"Where's Mimi?" he asked, breaking the odd silence that had settled around them.

The blonde with the cold eyes turned to him. "That's why we are here. We decided that it might be best to talk to you...away from Tachikawa. You see, I've noticed that she's been...disappearing as of late. My sources indicate that it's been to be with you and your," She stopped and surveyed the group before her with a sneer, "_friends_."

"So?" Tai asked, finding it hard to keep a civil tone.

She smiled. "So, it's going to stop. Now. I don't know what you want from her. It can't be you want to date her, cause I see you have that covered," She inclined her head to Sora, "and I can't imagine you are trying to get money from Tachikawa, because she wouldn't do that. And she doesn't need anymore friends, cause she has us."

"So, in conclusion, just stay away from her, like, okay?" said the third girl whose name Tai could never remember.

No one said anything to this proclamation, so the blonde smiled and started to walk away, but a voice stopped her.

"And what if we don't want to?"

Everyone turned, again, to see Yamato leaning against the locker next to Takeru.

The trio of girls shot looks of pure hatred at him.

"And why would someone like Tachikawa even think about associating with a loser like you?" Jun asked.

"Well, uh, like," he said in a girly voice, "she hangs out with you losers, like, doesn't she?"

"You," the blonde said, stalking up to Yamato and pointing a finger at him, "are scum. You think anyone would want to be your friend? What a joke. Let me tell you something. I will always be on top, I will always be better than you. All I have to do is snap my fingers and Tachikawa will never even _look _at you again. It will always be what I want, because I am, and will always be, better than you," she finished in a vehement whisper.

"What's going on?" asked the third new voice in the conversation, and everyone turned once again to see Mimi standing in the hallway, watching the scene with apprehension.

"Nothing. We were just leaving," the blonde said, throwing a sarcastic smile at everyone as the three girls walked away. Mimi stood, simply watching Tai and the others, especially Yamato, who was strangely quiet.

"Tachikawa!" The blonde called and snapped her fingers for her attention. Mimi turned, and with a finally backwards glance, went and joined the three girls, leaving everyone else behind.

Yamato let off a whispered curse and stalked away, ignoring the call of his brother to come back. Tai watched them go, knowing this was way beyond his reach.

* * *

Tai lay in bed that night, wondering what happened to his two friends to make them so different. Tai supposed that if he had to pick two people the digital world changed the most, it would be them. But for this outcome...

"I wish I knew what happened to them growing up..." Tai whispered before rolling on his side and falling asleep.

Mirimon, seated on his headboard, sighed.

"Some people never learn," she lamented, but blew some dust on him none the less.

* * *

"This is so stupid," grumbled a pale haired boy as he kicked at a rock embedded in the dirt. The boy looked around, but seeing nothing interesting, went back to the rock.

"Yama! Yamato!" cried a little voice, and another, smaller boy came bounding around a corner and threw himself on the other boy.

"Hey, squirt. Mom dropped you off then?" he asked, his earlier scowl lifting off his face to be replaced with a slight smile.

"Yeah! I haven't seen you in so long, Yamato! Now we have the whole time at camp! Isn't it great?" the young boy exclaimed, looking elated.

"We should be able to see each other more, though," the older one said, scowling again.

Both boys suddenly turned when they heard a female voice calling, "Takeru?"

A camp counselor came through some trees to see the two boys, who were obviously related, standing together.

"There you are, Takeru! Our group is going to the lake now for some nature hiking. Doesn't that sound exciting?"

The younger boy nodded and followed the counselor, but stopped half way to look at the other boy.

"What are you going to do, Yama?" he asked, looking guilty for leaving.

"Uh, something dumb like crafts. Don't worry about me," he said, and the little boy nodded and waved, and then disappeared.

The older boy didn't make to move to the craft hut, though. He continued to kick at the rock, stopping suddenly at the sound of footsteps. He tensed as two boys crashed through the brush next to him, laughing wildly.

They stopped and straightened at the site of the blonde boy, but one then extended his hand.

"Hey, you look lonely there. I'm Huroku, and this here is Toshi. You're cool, right? We don't have to worry about you tattling on us for skipping craft time, do we?"

The boy shook his head and shook Huroku's hand. "I'm Yamato."

The blonde looked at the two boys, who were shabbily dressed, and wore a lot of black. Toshi was wearing a shirt that made the blonde scrunch his nose.

"You want to, uh...'kill puppies'?" he asked, nervous suddenly.

Huroku laughed and clapped the boy on the back. "It's just a statement. We don't really want to kill puppies, but we are showing we go against the mainstream, the norms of society. Get it?"

The boy nodded, looking slightly happier that it wasn't literal.

Huroku sat against a tree and motioned for the boy to join him, which he did. Huroku turned to him.

"You need to relax. You know they say 'you are your friends'? Well, you are in good hands."

* * *

But the boy wasn't in good hands. Although nothing happened at camp, once at school, problems started to arise. One week the boy forgot his homework, then he forgot a project, then forgot to come to class at all. Then started the smoking. Then, the stealing.

At first the boy resisted, but as Huroku said, you are your friends. Soon it became his first nature to skip his second class to go smoke behind the building, then the last class too to go knick things from the convenience store.

There was only one time when the boy thought of stopping. The boy's mother had issued a warning to the boy and his father (who was always at work, so couldn't help anyway) that if the boy had one more run in with the school or law, that he would never be able to visit his brother again.

The little boy, not so little anymore that he was three years older, pleaded with the older boy.

"Please, Yamato. I miss seeing you as it is, please don't go away forever."

The boy tried, really tried, to stay out of trouble from that point on, but addictions are addictions, and fitting in with friends was the most dangerous one for the boy, and he couldn't break it.

So when the two boys were separated for good, the boy's heart hardened, and he truly changed from the bored blonde boy at camp to a tormented young man.

And without his mother and brother, with his father always at work, and (after Huroku and Toshi were sent away due to criminal behavior) without friends, the boy was alone.

Always alone.

* * *

The boy sat at a coffee shop, plucking at a guitar in the corner. The boy was relaxed, and smiled when the waitress set down his regular drink and winked. The boy looked up, suddenly, and scanned the room.

His eyes fell on a girl's across the room. He simply stared as she stood up and walked to him, plopping down in the seat across from him.

"What are you?" he asked in confusion.

"A girl," she said, looking a little confused herself.

"No, I mean, why do you look like me?"

And the girl did, in fact, look like the boy. She had the same blonde, spiky hair, but it was longer, and hit below her shoulders. Her eyes, though, were the same blue, but her gaze wasn't as hardened as his.

"Coincidence?" she tried, shrugging.

The boy nodded, and played a chord on his guitar. "Are you from around here? I've never seen you before," he added.

"No, not from around here. You?"

The boy shook his head, and replied, "I don't like to see people from my school, so I come here to get away."

The girl nodded, understanding.

The boy motioned to the guitar. "You play?"

The girl shook her head, but added, "I sing, but not for strangers."

The boy smiled, and laughed.

The girl did the same.

The boy and girl met at the coffee shop for a week, everyday. They laughed and talked, and the boy was happier than he had been in a while. It was a Friday, and the boy was trying to write a song.

"I can't think of any lyrics..." he complained, throwing down his pen.

"That's cause you're so dark and angst-y. Wait, that means you should be ready to pour your anger and misery out, doesn't it?" she joked. She picked up the pen and scribbled something down, then stood up.

"I gotta go. Bye," said the girl, and she took a good look at the boy before walking away.

The boy picked up his paper and looked at what the girl had written. His lyrics were at the top line, followed by hers.

I'm dreaming of angels, but I'm living with demons,

_I'm reaching for heaven, but I'm stuck here in hell._

_Good bye, Yamato_

_I'm sorry, but I can't come back_

_anymore. I will miss you, though._

_I think you are the only real friend I've ever_

_had._

_PS- I get it. The lyrics. I understand._

The boy folded the paper and tried not to think about it.

The girl never did come back. But he didn't really expect her to.

After all, he was used to being alone.

Always alone.

* * *

Tai woke up with a start, sweat on his forehead. He wiped it off and tried to control his breathing.

It had been so vivid, and...terrible.

Was it really what happened? Tai had to guess so, figuring somehow Mirimon had influenced his dream to reflect Yamato's life.

Tai rolled over, and reluctantly closed his eyes to let sleep over take him again.

* * *

AN- Wow, this chapter turned really dark at the end, didn't it? Well, no one said his life was going to be all sunshine and rainbows. I think Mimi's is worse, not as dark, but definitely worse. But that is next chapter.

Ah, so close to the end! I've started to think about my next projects, but I'm not sure yet. If you have any suggestions, things (couples?) you'd like to see, just let me know, okay? I really like hearing from you guys!

And, as always, thanks to all of you awesome reviewers:(Oh, and I'm glad that most of you liked Tai's dad! )

**Vigatus**

**Psyclone**

**sweetyakane**- I really love your reviews! I'm glad that you like the story so much!

**star**

**Andrain John**

**taichis-girl208**

**Litanya- **According to urbandictionary . com, it is "A girl that is willing to be treated like a doormat. She is a girl that will allow guys to do whatever they want with her and will just wait for them to 'holla back' at her." Try going to the website, its really funny to look up slang words.

**digimon-Taiora**

**Mia Kamiya**

**ghikij**

**Lady-Azura**

**dragen545**

**Dark Qiviut**

**Reluctant Dragon-** I want my own Tai too. Or maybe a Davis. He's silly, but sweet.


	11. Thy True Self

_**Thy True Self**_

A girl sat on a wooden bench, tapping her fingers against the wooden table in front of her, which was laden with strings, beads and glue. Other girls were busy constructing various pieces of jewelry, but the girl simply sighed heavily.

"This is ridiculous," she whined, catching the attention of the other girls. "If I wanted jewelry, I could just ask my father and he would buy it for me. Instead they have us making this, working like we are 'laborers' or something, producing this horrible mess of beads that are supposed to be attractive somehow..."

"Uh, it's, like, just a project. Stop acting like its so hard," one girl scoffed.

"Yeah, prep. Next time ask your daddy not to send you to a camp then. Or maybe pay someone to go for you?" another one suggested, and the other girls giggled.

The girl looked startled that the others didn't share her sentiments. She sniffed haughtily as the others kept laughing at her, and flipped her brown hair over her shoulder in a huff and left the craft hut.

She secured a pink hat on her head as she entered the sunlight. She walked over and then sat jerkily on a boulder behind a patch of trees. She was pouting severely and making sighs of annoyance, but both died down when she seemed to realize no one was around to see or here it. Instead, she stared sadly at her perfectly matching gloves and cowboy boots.

The girl stiffened as voices neared her. She turned slightly, but the trees blocked her view of the speakers, and their view of her.

"...told us that her daddy would buy her anything she wanted, basically. So pathetic..." A female voice said, voice dripping with venom.

"Yeah, and earlier at the lake, she kept complaining about the water temperature and how she wished she could go to a spa instead..."

"I dunno, I think she looks kind of cute," a male voice defended.

There was a tittering of giggles from several girls.

"Oh, pretty. That's the kind of girl she is, alright. The only was she'll ever make friends is if she never talks and just bats her pretty eyelashes. A personality like that is harmful to her health, and anyone else's," the female voice replied.

The girl sat completely still till the footsteps had died away completely. Then she gathered her legs to her chest, and cried into her knees. She stayed hidden for the rest of the day.

* * *

"You didn't make one friend, Mimi?" a woman asked the girl as she sat at table inside a nicely furnished apartment.

The girl shook her head.

The woman sighed. "Sweetie, it isn't that hard."

The girl stared harder at the table top, as if willing it to hide her from the conversation.

The woman walked over the girl and knelt beside her. She pushed back the golden brown hair from her eyes and forced the girl to meet her eyes. "What happened, Mimi?"

The girl took a shuddering breath.

"I thought that it would be so easy to make friends, since you and daddy like me so much. But it wasn't! Nobody agreed with me and they...hated my personality..." the girl explained, tears dripping from her eyes.

"Well, Daddy and I love you no matter what. But to make friends, you have to change a little. If you act more like how others want you to, then they will become your friend...get it?"

The girl nodded slowly, as if what the woman said didn't make sense, but she was going to listen to it anyway. If she couldn't trust her mother, she couldn't trust anyone.

"Do you know what to do now?"

_"The only was she'll ever make friends is if she never talks and just bats her pretty eyelashes..."_

The girl nodded, just once. The woman smiled and went back to the kitchen.

* * *

The girl did what had been suggested to her. When school started soon after the camp, the girl made many new friends. Surprisingly to the girl, they were all boys. They seemed to like her presence, constantly telling her how cool she was because she never talked about girly stuff. She never talked, unless necessary, but no one really cared.

After a while, girls came seeking her friendship, figuring that her popularity with the boys would be advantageous to them. She was soon at the top of the social ladder, but had never said more than a sentence or two to one person each day.

The girl knew something was wrong with this situation. She would often lock herself in her bedroom at night, reading novels about best friends who shared all their thoughts and secrets. Neither had to change for the other.

The girl had long ago learned that complaining and whining annoyed others, as she had observed this from others who made the same mistake as her. She convinced herself that minus her complaining that now she could make friends by being herself. At night, she would practice talking and laughing like the girls in the books. She would plan on talking like that the next day at school, only to have the day come and never do it. The rejection she had experienced at camp haunted her. At any moment, they could just leave her and never look back.

The girl desperately didn't want to be friendless. The irony was that she was and she realized it in her heart, but never in her mind.

* * *

"What was that out there!" a woman screeched, her fancy up do flopping oddly.

The girl looked back innocently, standing in her frilly yellow dress.

The woman sighed. "I don't care how you act around your friends at school, but this is polite society. You can't just stand like a silent lump at a party! Your father worked hard to get this far. To think, if he had taken that position in America, we would still be simply upper middle class... But now we are the top of the top, Mimi! And since this is the case, we must act differently."

The girl narrowed her eyes slightly. "What do you want from me?"

The woman narrowed her eyes in return. "I want you to act like a respectful, attentive, bright young girl. Its rather simple Mimi. We all play different parts, even if they really aren't who we are. It is a constant game of pleasing others...get it?" she said in perfectly clipped tones.

The girl nodded slowly, as if what the woman said didn't sit right with her, but she was going to listen to it anyway. She couldn't trust her mother, but then, she couldn't trust anyone.

"Do you know what to do now?"

_"A different personality...isn't that what I do every day?"_

The girl nodded, just once. The woman smiled and went back to the party.

* * *

So the girl became practiced at acting, switching her personality to suit the people around her. It made sense in a twisted way. It seemed wrong that being so fake would attract people, but it did. In the girl's world, being yourself didn't work.

But, she did still have her real personality, somewhere deep inside. She only let it out when no one was around, most often when in her room in her empty house.

And once with someone else. But even that didn't last long.

* * *

"Come in here Mimi," A voice called as the girl entered her home. She walked up to a man sitting at the kitchen table.

"Where are my parents?" she asked, sitting with him.

"They had another dinner to go to tonight. They won't be home-"

"-till around 1 am, I know," the girl replied, obviously used to being left behind by her parents.

"Well, now to why I called you in here," the man explained, "Your father asked me to find out where you have been going after school. I told him I would look into it after I finished another ongoing project. I will finish it tomorrow, so I will be starting the investigation on you two days from now. I am obligated to report everything I find, because I am an employee before I am a family friend, but if I can't find where you've been going since you have stopped going there, there won't be anything to report."

The girl nodded, but asked, "Why does he care where I've been going?"

"He's more worried about who you've been with. Because of your family's pristine reputation."

The girl nodded again, face and eyes blank. "Well, then. I had better make sure to stay at home then, after tomorrow."

The man nodded solemnly, and the girl stood and walked away, not allowing the man to see the sad, heart broken look she allowed onto her face.

* * *

The girl stood with a boy at school in a hidden corner. He was talking to her, but she was simply writing on a piece of paper. She folded it and handed it to the boy, before pushing him away a few seconds later.

The note had only two simply scribbled lines:

_I'm dreaming of angels, but I'm living with demons,_

_I'm reaching for heaven, but I'm stuck here in hell._

The girl smiled wistfully as the boy was joined by his surprised looking friends, thinking about the blonde wig and blue contacts hidden in her room, and the only time she had let her true self shine.

* * *

Tai sat up painfully fast in bed, everything coming full circle and smacking him in the face.

"Holy s-"

The cat looked up from the yell in the other room; bird scattered from their perch on the apartment balcony; Their neighbor simply shook her head and muttered, "Kids and their language these days..."

* * *

As Tai walked down the hallway that day at school, he realized that knowing what happened really didn't help in anyway. Their pasts were so complicated that Tai didn't know how to even begin fixing them.

Or was it really that hard? Didn't they both really just want friends. Real friends, more exactly. With friends like the ones they had, who needed enemies?

Tai sat on a bench and pulled out a pad of paper, a plan forming in his head. He walked to up to a locker and discretely slipped the note inside. It seemed odd, but somehow scrap paper with confusing messages were the only things holding everything together.

Tai only had to wait till lunch for the next part of his plan to fall into place. Tai had realized that the mini-clashes between Yamato and the popular girls happened everyday. It had happened his first day here, when Yamato had tripped one of them, and gotten increasingly violent since then. It was reaching the breaking point soon.

Today, Tai corrected in his mind.

The three girls, minus Mimi, rounded the corner and headed toward Yamato, who was sitting at a table by himself, listening to his headphones. All the conversations died down as everyone turned to watch today's drama. It was unusual for the girls to go out of their way to find Yamato. They knew they had the upper hand now, and they wanted to use it.

The blonde flicked off Yamato's headphones. "Eating alone, loser? No surprise there..."

The other two snickered, but he didn't move, didn't react. They had broken his will yesterday. It was strange, because he was always lashing back physically and verbally.

The blonde seemed to glow in satisfaction. "Cause who would waste their time on you...?"

"I would."

Everyone turned and gasped as Tai walked forward. It would be a funny sight for Tai, all of the stunned faces, the fact that it was all playing out like some cheesy teen flick, if he weren't so focused. Yamato seemed surprised, just as much as the on lookers.

The blonde sneered at Tai. "Always trying to rescue people like lost animals, aren't you? Don't you get it? He's incapable of anything resembling friendship. He doesn't want it or understand it."

"Doesn't matter if he doesn't want me. I'm always gonna be here, offering him my friendship. I won't leave or quit. He's stuck with me. With us," Tai finished, nodding his head in the direction of the nine people behind him. His group of friends stood, determination on their faces as well.

"He's kind of stubborn, but we'll work on that," Tai said, winking at Yamato, who looked like he couldn't believe what was going on.

"Taichi, you are-" the blonde started.

"A wonderful person?" a female voice finished from behind her.

Mimi stood there, smiling lightly. She walked around the stunned girls, and up to Yamato.

"Taichi there sounds pretty stubborn himself. I think it would be in your best interest to listen," she said.

Yamato stood up, swinging his bag over his shoulder. His spark seemed ignited again, and he smile cheekily at her. "Only if you come too."

Mimi seemed to falter, but squeezed something in her pocket and nodded. Yamato started to lead her over to Tai, but the girls all cried for her to stop.

"What do you think you are doing, Tachikawa? Come back-" the blonde started, but was cut off by Mimi.

"I don't like you. At all. I think that you are a horrible person who doesn't deserve any shred of respect from me or anyone."

The blonde drew herself up at the insult. "And who are you, Tachikawa? The boring mute who can only make friends by not talking and just batting her pretty eyelashes?"

Tai stood in shock temporarily, recalling the same words from his dream.

"It's been five years, get a new line," Mimi snapped, furry filling her face. "I may not be perfect, but I am tired of others controlling me. Friendship is compromise. You shouldn't have to change yourself for anyone. You make concessions, but only cause you want to.

"They," Mimi said, gesturing to Tai and the others behind her, "help one another and embrace each personality. There are conflicts and problems, but everyone helps everyone else change for the better. You three just poison everyone you are around.

"And Yamato is worth ten times more than all of you put together," She said with a finality in her tone, staring down each girl.

The three girls' jaws dropped, along with all of the onlookers'. "You should all reevaluate your attitudes towards others," Mimi said as she took in their shocked faces and smiled.

She turned around and walked away with Yamato, who was beaming, an unfamiliar look for him .

"That must have felt good," he said.

"It did," she said, smiling brilliantly.

The pair reached Tai and Mimi pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket. Everyone around them was whispering excitedly at the display, but Mimi seemed unaware.

"Thanks for the note," she said, hitting him with the smile that she couldn't stop.

Tai took the crinkled note and smiled back as their friends gathered around them, patting Yamato and Mimi on their backs and welcoming them.

_"Let thy true self be thy only self"_

"Wise words," Takeru said by his shoulder.

Tai grinned. "I got it from a fortune cookie."

* * *

AN- See, this chapter was just the opposite of last, sad in the beginning and happy at the end! Only two more chapters to go, too! We're so close to the end...

Anyway, I would like to say this. I didn't want to make Mimi the clique spoiled rich girl, because I don't think life works that way. I don't think Mimi had the persuasive personality to make others like her even though she acted snotty. The only reason it was tolerated somewhat in the digital world was because they had to stay with her, they couldn't just leave her, or ignore her. I think life wouldn't be so kind if she didn't go to the digital world. AKA, this chapter. This is of course, fanfiction, so you may not agree, but this story is my lame attempt at entertainment for myself, so I'm not going to argue semantics.

Oh, and I didn't actually get that from a fortune cookie. I did have Chinese food today and my fortune was "If you're happy, you're successful." I was marginally disappointed it wasn't better, but that in turn meant I wasn't successful, which made me sadder, and well...It was basically a downward spiral from there. Great story.

And finally (I don't know if anyone is actually reading this anymore) PLEASE go read Been There by Pied Piper. I absolutely adore the story, but it never gets a lot of reviews, so I'm doing my part to advertise. It's so much better than anything I can write, so please go check it out.

As always, thank you to all of you great reviewers! Hearts to you all!

**mirai3k,Vigatus, Rayana Wolfer, Crimson Blademaster, Winter Sapphire, Litanya, digimon-Taiora, taichis-girl208, BenignUser, KazamaFangirl, Marie Darkholme**

**Thunder Demon- **Did you really make those up while reading the story? That's amazing! Do you mind if incorporate them in one of the next chapters? I'll give you credit, of course. Let me know.

**Reluctant Dragon- **Oh, you guessed so right! I was wondering if anyone would get it...


	12. The Final Fix

AN- Uh, yeah. I'm still alive. Surprise!

Okay, I know, I know. BAD AUTHOR! I should have updated a long time ago. I have just had major writer's block with this. I couldn't bring myself to write anything more than the title for a while. Really.

But its okay! Because no longer than a week after you are reading this very sentence, the final chapter will be out. Scouts honor! And really, I used to be a girl scout, so I take these things very seriously.

So I'll stop jibber-jabbering and let you read. Enjoy!

_**The Final Fix**_

It was as if Tai had jumped into a dream. The week after the group had finally reassembled was so full of joy and laughter that Tai couldn't bring himself to stop smiling. Things that had recently only been a fantasy were real: his friends all together, eager to do team work, and Sora...

Sora had always been the unreachable goal, but suddenly she was there, holding his hand and smiling at him like never before.

Yes, Tai was in heaven. Well, sort of.

It started with a small nagging feeling, and then progressed to a solid worry as the week went on. Something was wrong with Mimi, who he caught staring at him pensively many times.

"What?" he had asked her one time at lunch, as she had been frowning in his direction for a good twenty minutes.

She looked startled, but shrugged and escaped by joining in a conversation about computers with Miyako and Koushirou. Tai then _knew _something was wrong because _Mimi _was talking about _computers_.

He had not been able to corner her the whole week, and while frustrating him, it couldn't bother him too much. He had his team back, and that was all that mattered.

Tai was still in this mind set when he entered his house after school and his mom greeted him at the door. She walked up to him excitedly, and Tai noticed she was holding a tray with snacks for two people.

"Taichi, a girl is here to visit you. I made some food for both of you. Here, she's in your room," she said, pushing him towards his door after shoving the tray into his hands.

"Is it Sora or Mimi?" Tai asked.

"No," his mom said, looking pensive. She opened his door and addressed the girl sitting at his desk, "What is your name again, dear?"

Tai froze as the girl flicked her light brown hair out of her eyes and adjusted her pink dress. She smiled, a little evilly, and said, "It was Miri, ma'am."

"Miri, hmmm? Parents are getting more progressive with their names these days..." his mom replied.

"It is actually quite the traditional name. It means 'Wished For'," she turned to Tai as she said the next part. "It also means 'Strong Willed'."

"Bye Mom!" Tai said and pushed her out and shut the door before she could question Mirimon anymore. He glared at Mirimon, who just continued to smirk at him.

"What? You shouldn't be surprised to see me. It was part of our arrangement, right? You get your group together again, and I bring you back to reality."

Tai gaped at her. "W-what..." he stuttered.

Tai realized, suddenly, that he HAD fulfilled the requirement for the wish, and that he hadn't even realized it. Finally being together with his friends had been so exciting that he had forgotten his purpose for even uniting them in the first place. But now he had to leave them? Right when things had finally gotten resolved?

Mirimon narrowed her eyes at Taichi, looking more formidable than ever now that she was the same size as him. "You still want to go home, right?"

Did he? Did he want to go back to all of the chaos and issues, when this world had suddenly become much more tailored to his liking? Everything was so much simpler over here...

As if being able to read his thoughts, Mirimon jumped up and pointed a finger in his face. "Listen, mister, I have been listening to your whiny digimon ever since you got yourself mixed up in this fiasco, and despite the fact that I found every minute with him to be a few too many, his bumbling actually had me believing that you were a smart, sensible guy and for once one of my wishes would go like they're supposed to!"

"Hold up! I thought wishes were supposed to end with the wishee being happy. I'm happy here!" Tai exclaimed.

She glowered at him. "But this isn't real, Tai. This isn't what happened. You and your friends did go to the digital world, and there is no other way to do this than to go back to that destiny and deal with it."

"But this is real, real to me! I can't just abandon my friends like this. My friends at home don't need me, but they do here. It really makes sense when you look at it," Tai tried to point out rationally.

"Yes, telling me what makes sense when you want to live in a hallucinogenic dream land inside your head. Look, I think that there is something that resembles a brain inside you, so I am going to use my last ounce of patience with you and give you a day to decide what you want to do. Once you decide, however, there is no going back. If you choose this world, it will become your reality forever. Do you understand me?"

Tai nodded somberly. Mirimon nodded and started to walk out of his room, but stopped to stuff a handful of snacks into her mouth before she did.

"Wry dos dis tast leek cardboard?" She asked around the mouthful of food that she was trying to chew.

"Mom will never be a good cook, not even in the wildest of circumstances, I guess."

Mirimon nodded regally and left, her cheeks puffed out from the dry food in her mouth. Tai would have found it hilarious under different circumstances, but despite her funny appearance, Mirimon's words were always something that seriously needed to be feared.

* * *

Tai considered not going to school the next day and staying home to think over his decision, but since he wanted to spend as much time with his friends as he could to help that decision, he ended up going. He tried to act as natural as he could in the morning before classes started, trying to absorb the happy memories, and couldn't help but compare them to the less favorable ones that waited back at home. Try as he might, though, the others kept questioning him, asking him if he was alright. Tired of making up excuses for his quietness, Tai retreated to his first class of the day early.

He had almost made it to his room, only to run blindly around a corner into Mimi, knocking both of their books out of their hands. Tai bent over and scooped both sets of books up, hoping to use them as leverage against her so that she couldn't escape.

"Mimi, you've been avoiding me the past week- No! Don't try and deny it!" he said as she started to open her mouth in protest, "And I really need to talk to you, right now! Don't try to leave."

Mimi nodded and pulled Tai with her into an empty classroom, shutting the door.

"I figured that you would need to talk, soon at least..." Mimi said sadly, sitting on top of a desk.

Tai cocked his head to the side. "What made you think that?"

She simply rolled her eyes at him. "You told me all about your past, Tai. Don't you think I realized that you had fulfilled the wish when Yamato and I joined the group?"

Tai shook his head. "How could I expect you to remember when I couldn't? Mirimon just showed up yesterday and told me I had a day to choose which world I want to live it. I had been so happy, that I had totally forgotten about the other world."

Mimi nodded, but looked pensive. "So she gave you a choice as to which world you wanted to live in?

"Yeah. I think I know which one I am going to choose, too," Tai replied, looking out the window at the sky.

"Well, "duh"! It is a pretty obvious choice, right? There is no way that you would choose to stay in this world."

Tai must have looked guilty, because Mimi stared at him in disbelief. "What? I don't get it..." she said quietly, eyes turning from disbelief into confusion.

"What's not to get? I love it here! Mimi, I haven't been this close with my friends in a long time. Everything here is better, _everything _is better."

Mimi looked more confused than ever. "Better? Tai, you are telling me there is a world out there where I have had eleven amazing friends for years, where I am always smiling, and am all around happy, and you are also saying that this world is _better_?"

Tai held out his hands, trying to explain. "Maybe it is better for me than others, but we got over our problems here! You can have your friends here, too, and smile all the time and be happy..."

Mimi shot him the most fiercely angry look he had ever seen on her face. "Tai, you haven't started to scratch the surface of my problems, let alone anyone else's. Even if I could ever learn to smile naturally, not to mention without effort, my past can never be erased. And you want me to deal with my painful memories when you could make them go away?"

Tai sighed, frustration and some other feeling filling him. "If I left this world, you would stop existing! Don't you get it?" he asked, desperation filling his voice.

"Stop existing? I was never supposed to start. This isn't my destiny, Tai, and it isn't yours."

Mimi embraced Tai suddenly, and he held her too. She released him, looking in his eyes, her eyes filled with sadness. "You will choose right, Taichi, not just for yourself but for all of us. Have courage, Tai, because if anything, you are not a coward." She waved slightly before leaving the room for class.

"Actually, Mimi," Tai whispered after her, "I think, if anything, I am."

* * *

"Tai, are you sure you are alright?" Sora asked two classes later, watching Tai as he stared off into nothingness. He started, and smiled tightly.

"I'm fine," he said, but sighed. Making sure that the teacher was still preoccupied trying to sort out a small fire started by the chemicals they were using for their chemistry experiments, Sora grabbed Tai's hand.

He smiled naturally this time, tightening his grip on hers. "You make me feel better without even trying, do you know that?"

She blushed slightly. "I'm glad."

He laughed at her, saying "I love you so much..."

It was Sora's turn to smile tightly this time, looking vaguely uncomfortable. Tai was struck, suddenly, for the first time in the weeks that they had officially been together, that Sora had never reciprocated this feeling. Not when he said it in her garden, or the day after, or at lunch times or between classes or when they were alone together, on dates.

"Sora," Tai started, surprised and a little shocked at this revelation. She looked pained and sad, and opened her mouth to say something, but the teacher was at the front of the room again, lecturing about safety.

Tai ripped off a piece of paper and wrote "Sora, do you love me?"

She took the paper from him, cringing. She wrote back hesitantly.

_"Ask me anything, but don't ask me that."_

"Why?"

_"I don't know."_

"Why you don't want me to ask the question? If you love me?"

"_No, I don't know what love is_," was her hesitated response.

Tai flashed back to Sora's crying face when she confessed she felt unloved by everyone. Did this mean she in return didn't know how to love others herself?

Tai watched Sora from the corner of his eye. This was the same Sora that he had known in his childhood, but not the Sora, he realized suddenly, that he had fallen in love with. That was the Sora who helped her friends in the Digital World, who had blossomed beautifully with their friendship in return. The one that finally knew what love was when she felt it with her digimon.

Tai didn't write anything back, and the class passed with an odd quietness.

* * *

Art class ended Tai's school day, one that had been awkward since him and Sora shared a lot of classes and were currently remaining silent with one another. Tai picked up his bag and was going to leave, when the teacher walked up to him, handing him a picture with an A+ on the front.

"Excellent! I can really tell you drew with your feelings, with your true 'artistic' heart!" she exclaimed.

Tai didn't need to look down to know it was the picture of Agumon, and didn't need anyone else to explain the clenching of his heart.

"I get it already, Mirimon!" he yelled suddenly at the ceiling.

Students looked at him funny, but he stalked out of the room.

* * *

"What are we doing here, again?" Tai asked Kari as she lead him to the center of a park.

"Jyou said something about all of us meeting him here," Kari said, shrugging. They entered the shaded area where all of their friends were sitting in a circle on the grass. Tai took a seat between Kari and Yamato, who gave him a friendly smile.

"Okay! They're here now, can we get started?" Miyako complained.

Jyou nodded. "I just wanted to let everyone read my report, and tell you that I got an A+ on it! My professor is talking about publishing with the school's press!"

Everyone made noises of surprise and happiness. Congratulations went out as copies were passed around. Tai skimmed through, smiling as he saw his hard work progress to the group that was gathered around him. He reached the end, where there was a dedication.

_To my friends:_

_Iori, Ken, Miyako, Daisuke, Hikari, Takeru, Koushirou, Yamato, Mimi, and Sora._

_A special thanks to Taichi- without you, I would not have had the friends above._

Everyone was smiling at him when he looked up. He looked at everyone's faces carefully before speaking.

"If I had to do it again, do you think I could?" he asked, his heart in his throat.

They exchanged glances.

"Of course!" Kari exclaimed.

"Because you're brave," Iori added.

"Because you're stubborn," Koushirou said.

"More like it's because you are an persistent SOB..." Yamato ended, not in an unfriendly manner. Everyone laughed.

"Because you are the core of our group," Sora said, not meeting his eyes.

"Because you are Tai," Mimi finished, meeting his eyes. "We have no doubts."

Tai smiled, a true grin. Suddenly, things could not have been any more clear for Tai. "Thanks for everything. Really. I'll miss you guys," Everyone looked confused at this, "and, well...goodbye!"

And feeling brave, and being impulsive, he closed his eyes without a second thought to his wish and felt the world slip away around him.

* * *

"Agumon! Look, look! He's moving! Taichi, can you hear me?"

Blearily, Tai realized voice were being directed at him and opened his eyes. Mimi and Agumon peered down at him worriedly, and Tai felt himself wakeup fully as a grin spread his across his face.

"I'm back!" he cried, hugging Mimi.

"Back?" She said as he squeezed her.

Tai turned to Agumon, but he was watching something in the air in front of them. Mirimon hovered there, looking at Tai.

"Thanks," he said, as Mimi, Agumon and Palmon stared at him.

Mirimon smiled lightly, and flew off.

"Okay, Tai what is going on? I came to check on you when you didn't meet up with me earlier, and you're here, passed out. What happened?" Mimi asked.

Tai looked into her open face, always quick with a smile, and smiled himself. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

_I could help you, if you let me._

"Okay, well..." Tai started his story and filled her in on his plan.

* * *

HAHAHA! ALMOST DONE! One little mini chapter to go!

I know this all might have seemed kind of rushed, but really Tai knew that he had to go home all along, and it only took a little pushing to get him there.

I am, again, sorry for all of the waiting, and hope that the chapter didn't disappoint too much.

Love, Love, LOVE all of my reviewers!( even though I don't understand how I got so many of you...But I am thankful none the less!)-

Reluctant Dragon

Thunder Demon- Yay! Thanks so much! Look for it in the next chapter :)

KazamaFangirl

Vigatus

digimon-Taiora

Helena Pi Myths- It was when they were at the hospital and Takeru decided that he wanted to be friends with them, despite what Yamato said. It was him becoming independent from his brother, in a way.

Rayana Wolfer

Andrain John

Forbidden Love08- There isn't really any serious mimato, but I was trying to go for a hint of it.

Musetta's Waltz

Psyclone

Summer's Sakura of Light

Taichis-girl208- That is hilarious! I love fortune cookies...

Eva-AngelElricY

Payne N. Uranus

Lady-Azura

Jinsei

sweetyakane

TwilightHack

star

Zyzychyn

Chocoboba

sheltie

Tenshi no Shinzo


	13. Wish

_"As long as you have true friends, who stand by your side, nothing will bring you to your knees. Though your soul and heart may cry out, your bonds will keep you standing. Standing and alive."_

_--Thunder Demon_

_(Thanks for the quote!)_

_**Wish**_

"Do you know what is going on?"

"He said that it was an emergency..."

"Why isn't he here then?"

"Better yet, why are we _here_?"

"I guess it is a little odd..."

"A little? We're in an--"

"Arcade?" Tai finished the sentence for Jyou, and everyone turned to him. All at once they were asking what the problem was and why they were there. He finally got them all seated around a booth, and faced them. Ten pairs of eyes stared at him, their full attention given to him.

"I called you here because there is an emergency, one that I realized I needed to finally fix. We," he gestured at everyone around the table, "Are falling apart. We're basically hanging by threads."

"We are?" Davis said, puzzled.

"He means our group," Kari explained.

Everyone looked at Tai, varying degrees of guilt on their faces. Tai spoke again. "Yeah, we're all responsible, but it took me a while to realize that meant we are all responsible for fixing it too. 'Cause how can you be a group when you can't work as one?

"So we are here to work this out?" Sora asked.

"Yep," Tai nodded.

"But why an arcade?" TK asked.

"Oh, I just had a hunch that this would be a great way for all of us to get to know each other again."

Everyone nodded, but seemed at a loss for what to do next.

"So do we just play games now?" Ken asked.

"Yeah! Lets play games!" Miyako cheered.

"But with what? Our good looks?" Yamato asked.

"Yep!" chirped a voice from behind Tai. Everyone turned and gasped in surprise and happiness as Mimi stepped forward dumping a bag of game tokens on the table. "Or at least my good looks, which are what got us these tokens. I just talked with the token guy for a few minutes and he just..._gave _them to me."

Sora groaned. "Why didn't you just pay for them?"

Mimi looked outraged. "I'm not rich!"

"Thank goodness," Tai muttered and Mimi sent him a secret smile.

"Well? Let's go!" Davis cried, grabbing a pile of coins and taking off, as TK and Ken did the same and followed after him. Others started to disperse, and Tai took the opportunity to grab some coins and Sora, taking them all to the skeetball machines.

Sora started the game, but Tai didn't. She finally looked over at him, realizing he was staring at her. "What?" she asked.

"Sora, for the longest time, I wished that we could go back in time so that I could have you before you chose Yamato." Sora tried to interrupt, but Tai stopped her. She looked sad and anxious. "But then I realized that none of that matters to me anymore. It wasn't our time. But, maybe now is."

"What are you trying to say?" she asked, an undecipherable look on her face.

"'Its not getting what you want, its wanting what you got.'"

She smiled, taking his hand. "That was actually a good quote, I'm impressed."

"Well, I did have another good one, too. You know, "'If wishes were horses, we'd all be eating steak.'"

Sora looked at him in disbelief. "That is NOT how that quote goes."

"Yes it is!" Tai said indignantly.

"No, she's right, its 'If wishes were horses, then beggars would ride'!" Yamato's voice came from behind a nearby arcade machine. Several other voices laughed from the same direction.

"What are you all doing back there?" Sora demanded, blushing slightly.

"Waiting for Tai to make his _moooove_!" Mimi said in a singsong voice. Ten heads poked out from various places, and Sora blushed even darker.

Tai, however, not wanting to disappoint, pulled her in for a kiss.

Their friends whistled and cheered, but Tai just deepened the kiss when Sora slipped her arms around his neck.

It was good to be home.

_**FIN**_

(Disclaimer: The "wanting what you got" quote is from the song "Soak up the Sun" by Sheryl Crow and the misquote about horses is a reference to one of the best TV shows ever, Firefly.)

* * *

AN- Ah, the end is here! I'm so very glad that some of you stuck it out to the end, and I adore EVERYONE for their support of the story! I hope it didn't disappoint too much. Again, thank you to all of my reviewers!

So, you want to know about future projects? Well, for now there aren't any. I will be updating and finishing my other current story "Find My Way Back to You" but then after that I am probably done. I might try to do some one shots (chapter stories get so involved) and I have started working on another longer story called "Tokyo Princess", but I don't know if anyone would be interested in that.

This leads me to the final point of business. PLEASE REVIEW! Any specific characters you would like to see in a one shot? Would you like me to try posting "Tokyo Princess" just so you can decide if you like it? Any ideas, just let me know!

ALSO, if you don't want to comment on the above, just give a holla' to let Wish go out with a passionate blaze of rave reviews! I really like to know if you enjoy my writing, so let it be heard (you can also say if you don't like my writing, I get plenty of those too) It doesn't matter if you like or hate, I just want to know!

Until the next time, peeps.


End file.
